Lightening Love
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: It took a thunder storm to get them together, can they stay together, while everyone tries to pull them apart? New summary, same story!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Smitchie story but I LOVE Camp Rock. I hope you like this story, I used the main idea from another one of my stories :D**

The rain pounded mercilessly upon the roof of the cabin, while Mitchie sat watching it fall, deep in thought. It was so unreal over the last month her and Shane had talked through the whole lying issue, and had sealed their new friendship with a canoe ride. Mitchie smiled at the memory.

_**Flash Back**_

"_So, who really is Mitchie?" Shane asked at the paddled in endless circles. The sun had just set, causing the moon to glow across the lake. She gave a small laugh._

"_The real Mitchie is a dork with one friend." Mitchie explained simply. Shane looked at her with a look that clearly stated that he didn't believe her._

"_I'm completely serious, when high school came my friends found better ones, and left me and my only other friend"Mitchie said smiling sadly, looking down, clearly embarrassed. Her head was brought up gently my Shane's hand which was lightly cupping her cheek._

"_You have plenty of friends, Lola, Caitlyn, me" he said caressing her cheek gently. She blushed lightly and covered his hand with her own, bringing it down and clasping it in her own in front of them. He gave her a wide grin, one that she knew he only used rarely. They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the few drama free moments. _

_But of course it couldn't last and Shane's cell phone went off. After a few moments he hung up and picked up the paddle._

"_That was Brown, he wants me back, something about a curfew" he explained, Mitchie's eyes widened._

"_What time is it?!" she panicked. He looked at his phone, then showed her._

"_Shane! It's almost midnight, my mom is going to kill me!" Mitchie all but yelled. Shane gave a small amused laugh, but quickly silenced when he saw the death glare she was sending him. When they rowed back to camp they quickly tied up the canoe, and just before Mitchie was about to run off to her cabin Shane grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned to him confused._

"_Shane I have to go my mom's waiting" she said. He gave a small smile and pulled her in for a hug, her immediate reaction was to put her arms around his middle, but instead wound them around his neck. His arms secured themselves around her waist, rubbing her lower back slowly, as she breathed in his scent. She reluctantly pulled away, but before she did he leaned over and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She blushed and ran off. She made it in the cabin without her mom noticing, and went to sleep that night with a smile on her face_

_**End of flashback**_

The rain continued to fall and Mitchie sat lost in her thoughts. Just before she was about to go get ready for bed, there was a knock on the door. Mitchie screamed, as a figure appeared in the doorway. She backed away reaching for anything that could be used as a weapon. When she was about to reach for her guitar, the hooded figure removed their hood, and it was Shane.

"Shane, you jerk you scared the crap out of me" Mitchie exclaimed to the pop star. She finally got a good look at him, he was drenched. His once perfect straight hair, was slightly wavy and and sopping wet. He removed his coat, his clothes were a little wet making them cling to his well-built frame, she blushed at this thought. He shook his hair, before coming over to her and giving her a hug. She was confused, why was he here? She returned the hug anyway, but pulled away and gave him a questioning glance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, he gave her a look of surprise.

"Didn't you hear, this storm is going to get bad, so they told everyone to go to the mess hall, you weren't there, so I came looking for you" he said in a concerned voice. She smiled widely and gave him a tight hug, he was confused but also returned the hug.

"Thanks for caring" she said to him. He gave a small smile, but winced when he heard the approaching thunder and lightening.

"we'd better stay here, the lightening looks kinda bad" he said looking out the window. She shrugged and turned on her television, sitting on the couch as she did so. Shane joined her sitting closer than normal, she noticed.

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder, and everything went black. Mitchie screamed, causing Shane to hug her close, calming her down slightly. She wrenched out of his grasp and reached over him to the table, although she couldn't see it he gave her a questioning look. A bright light shone in his eyes, and he blinked trying to rid his vision of the spots, that the flashlight had caused.

"Well the power is out, what now?" Shane asked looking around the room. Mitchie slid over to Shane slightly shivering. He moved his arm from his side and wrapped it around her shoulders. They had never been this close except for the occasional hug of course.

"Do you want to play Twenty Questions?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder slightly. He rested his head on hers and nodded.

"Umm... what's your favorite color?" she asked, he almost laughed at the silly question.

"Red, yours?" he asked back.

"Red" she answered without thinking. They both gave a small laugh.

"What's your worst fear?" Shane asked the girl who was currently playing with his shirt.

"Umm... having something happen to my family or friends I guess. What's your worst fear" she asked. He looked at her, his smile sliding off his handsome face, turning into a serious one.

"Loosing you" he answered simply. She turned in his arms and gave him a watery smile, then hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head lightly, causing them both to blush. They returned to their previous positions. When they got comfortable Mitchie turned to look at Shane, whose usually brown eyes were now an almost black. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft sensual kiss. Her arms lifted themselves to his shoulders and her fingers dove into his slightly damp hair. This caused a small moan to be let loose in her mouth, which made her smirk.

He felt this smirk, and surprised her by pulling her into his lap, making her straddle him. His hands went around her waist and gently probed the bottom of her shirt. His sneaky hands caressing the bare skin of her back. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, causing a dominance battle to begin. He shifted her quickly and flipped her onto the couch so that he was laying on her. His arms were keeping him propped up so he didn't crush her, but she wanted to feel him on her, she lightly traced her finger up his arm, causing it to shake and him to fall ungracefully on top of her.

They parted for moment laughing at Shane's ungraceful movements. He lifted his face from the crook of her neck, where it had been resting and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Mitchie I really like you, as in more than a friend" Shane said tracing her cheek bone with his finger. She smiled. His face turned serious once more.

"Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Okay bad cliff hanger :P I hope you liked the first chapter, I kinda got distracted by fireworks halfway through. Anyways please read and review :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm back for chapter 2, sorry for the wait, my mom had a spasm and took my computer. Anyway I hope you like this, and I have a vote for you. I have some original songs that could work into this story, would you like me to put them in?**

SmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchie

From last chapter

_They parted for moment laughing at Shane's ungraceful movements. He lifted his face from the crook of her neck, where it had been resting and lightly kissed her forehead._

"_Mitchie I really like you, as in more than a friend" Shane said tracing her cheek bone with his finger. She smiled. His face turned serious once more._

"_Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?" _

"Oh, Shane I-I can't, I'm sorry" Mitchie exclaimed running outside into the pouring rain. Shane sat shocked for a moment, but then realized she had ran outside in a massive thunder storm, and ran out after her. The minute he stepped outside he was soaked, the wind had picked up and it was getting worse by the second.

"Mitchie! Where are you?" he called out, barley loud enough to be heard over the thunder and lightening. He became worried when he couldn't hear her, and began running down the steps, he until he came to the lake. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her standing on the dock. He ran up to her, and found her shivering and crying. He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders, surprising her enough to turn around. He could clearly see her blood shot eyes now, and he silent tears running down her face, mixing with the rain.

"Come on Mitch, we've got to get into the cabin, you're going to get sick." She gave him a pained look.

"Mitchie baby, come on, we can talk about this when you're dry" he pleaded her. She shook her head stubbornly, he sighed and turned her around to face him. She gave him a confused look, but before she could make a sound his mouth was on hers. He pulled her waist as close as he could, savoring the feel of her, knowing it may be the last time. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, surprising them both. He hungrily pushed his tongue against her lips, deepening the kiss as she granted him entrance. The rain continued to fall on them, but they felt nothing but each other. Finally when air became necessary they parted, leaning their foreheads together. He gave her a small smile and pulled her towards the cabin.

Once inside he immediately grabbed her some dry clothes and ordered her to change. She came out a few minutes later in an old t-shirt and some sweatpants. When she looked up at Shane her eyes began to tear up. She turned away from him in shame. She had just turned down _The Shane Gray. _He walked over to her and pulled her gently to the couch.

"Mitchie, why did you say no? I've just got to know before I let this go" he asked her placing his hand over hers. She flipped her hand and laced their finger together, tracing over his knuckles lightly.

"Because you could do so much better" she sighed dropping his hand and looking away. His jaw dropped. How could she not see how amazing she was. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards himself.

"Don't ever say that again. You are an amazing girl. You could do so much better than me" he exclaimed. She looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm not good enough" she said simply

"Mitchie? Baby, don't think like that. You're the girl I fell for, you are amazing, why don't you see that" He asked wiping the tears that were falling down her face.

"Why?" she asked him looking into his beautiful brown eyes. He gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"Why would you fall for plain old Mitchie Torres, when you could have any other girl?' she asked. He smiled softly, then leaned over to her ear,

"Because I don't want anyone but you Mitchie Torres" he whispered sweetly in her ear. She gave him a teary smile.

"Really?" she asked him once more.

"Yes more than anything in the world" he said giving her a another one of his rare smiles. She leaned over to his ear,

"So, you want to try asking that question again?" she whispered into his ear, he smirked.

"Mitchie Torres, most gorgeous girl in the world, will you become the girlfriend of the insanely famous rock star Shane Gray?" he asked dramatically, she smiled.

"Yes" That one simple word changed Shane's whole world, he reached over to her and pulled her into the most passionate kiss yet. When they parted she gave him a small smirk.

"Oh, and Shane? It's pop star not rock star" she said laughing at his pout.

"Baby, why are you so cruel to me, I'm nothing but amazing to you" he said exasperated. She gave him a curious look.

"Baby?" she asked.

"My last girlfriend always complained when I didn't call her a pet name, I didn't even think about it, it just slipped out. I can stop it you want" he explained, she gave him a grin.

"Don't stop I love it" he gave her a grin and leaned in for another kiss. Just as they were getting into the kiss, the door opened. The new couple separated and looked over to see Nate and Caitlyn. Nate had his arm around Caitlyn, he had obviously been trying to keep her dry. Mitchie looked at them a little closer and noticed that the coat that was on Caitlyn's back was not her own, it was Nate's. They separated and blushed, while Mitchie and Shane got up from the couch and went over to their friends. Mitchie dragged Caitlyn over to the bathroom to change out of her now soaked clothes, while Nate had stay in his wet clothes. While the girls were in the back, Nate turned to Shane, a grin crossing his features.

"So, new girlfriend?" he asked smirking. Shane simply nodded then turned the tables on his band mate.

"New crush?" he shot back. Nate blushed and tried to stutter out a no, but simply grumbled a 'yes' after a few moments. The girls emerged a few minutes later and joined the boys on the couch.

"So what are you two doing here?" Mitchie asked after a few moments.

"Well, Shane never came back after he went looking for you, so we got worried and came looking for you" Nate explained. Shane gave a small grin and wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulders. Caitlyn smiled at the new couple then looked outside. The storm had gotten worse, if possible.

"Umm.. guys I think we're stuck in here for while" she said directing their attention outside, where hail began to fall. The girls yawned, making the guys turn to them.

"You guys tired?" Shane asked kissing Mitchie's temple lightly. Her and Caitlyn nodded, they guys got up and looked around realizing something. There were only two beds.

SmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchie

**Okay another bad cliff hanger, man I cannot make a good one in this story :P Okay so review and answer my pole from the AN at the top :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez I'm spoiling you 2 updates in 2 days? Okay guys I know many of you like this story but unfortunately I am an author that thrives on reviews, so, less reviews equals less updates. So please review, thanks to those who did and the original song will be in either this chapter or the next :D So read and review! :D**

SmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchie

From last chapter

"_Umm.. guys I think we're stuck in here for while" she said directing their attention outside, where hail began to fall. The girls yawned, making the guys turn to them._

"_You guys tired?" Shane asked kissing Mitchie's temple lightly. Her and Caitlyn nodded, they guys got up and looked around realizing something. There were only two beds._

"Umm, guys, there's only two beds" Nate stated.

"Well thanks you for stating the obvious Nate" Shane answered sarcastically, Nate glared at him.

"Why don't the guys just sleep on the floor or couch?" Caitlyn asked. They all looked at the floor which had been soaked because of the rain.

"Okay not the floor, how about the couch?" Shane turned in his seat and felt the couch, of course, it was wet due to the boys who were still in their wet clothes.

"I know why don't we push the beds together and just sleep on them like one big bed?" Mitchie suggested. Everyone nodded and Nate and Caitlyn got up to get the bed ready. Mitchie was about to join them, but was pulled back down by Shane.

"Shane, let me up" Mitchie whined to her new boyfriend. He simply grinned and shook his head. She smirked and leaned over to kiss him, and just as he was getting into it, she pulled away and walked over to the others. Shane sat dumbstruck for a moment, but soon got up and went to help to others. They set up the two beds as one, and the girls went through their clothes for something they could wear to bed. Both Mitchie and Caitlyn came across large t-shirts and gave them to the boys, who immediately ran to change, glad to be out of the soaked shirts. They came out a few minutes later in the t-shirts and their boxers, causing the girls to blush.

"Okay so Mitchie and I can share the left side and Caitlyn and Nate can share the right" Shane explained pulling Mitchie over to the bed grinning. The guys let the girls get in first and then crawled in beside their respective girl. Shane smirked and hugged Mitchie from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist and resting the other just behind her back. She smiled lightly and entwined her hand with the one that was now resting on her stomach. They fell asleep in minutes, smiles gracing their faces.

Nate and Caitlyn had a little more trouble getting comfy. No matter what position they were in it was awkward. Finally after an hour of turning they fell asleep with Caitlyn facing Mitchie, and Nate facing Caitlyn's back. Some time in the night they shifted and ended up with Caitlyn facing Nate, almost touching him.

As if they had a mind of their own, Nate's arms wound themselves around Caitlyn's lower back, pulling her close, while shifting himself so he was laying on his back. She shifted a little and ended up with her face snuggled into his neck, and her arms wrapped around his torso. His arms tightened around her lower back.

When morning came Mitchie awoke to kisses on the back of her neck. She smiled and rolled over to face Shane, who was grinning widely.

"I could get used to waking up like this" he muttered kissing her softly. They broke apart after a few more stolen kisses, and went to go get ready for the day ahead. As Mitchie turned towards her closet to find some clothes she heard Shane snort in laughter. She turned and there was the most heart warming sight. Nate lay on his back, slightly turned towards Caitlyn, who was completely pressed against Nate. Her face was snuggled into his neck, and both had soft smiles adorning their faces. Mitchie signaled Shane to be quiet and walked over to her dresser for her camera. She smiled and snapped a few photo's of the soon-to-be couple. Shane gave a small smile, mentally congratulating his band mate and friend. Mitchie put the camera back and walked into the bathroom to shower. Shane walked over and looked out the window quickly, the storm had stopped.

He walked over to the bathroom, forgetting Mitchie was in there. He walked in and Mitchie screamed, she stood there her hair dripping, in nothing but a towel. Shane smirked.

"Hey" he said openly checking her out. She blushed and shoved him out.

"Stay out!" she yelled at him. The loud noise caused Nate to wake up. He blinked a few times and went to rub his eyes, but stopped when he saw Caitlyn. She groaned at his movement and snuggled against his neck, her hair tickling him slightly. He blushed slightly and shook her lightly.

"Caity?" he asked, she slowly opened her eyes and stretched into him. He tried not to notice her body pressed up to his.

"Morning" he said, she squealed when she noticed him. She looked at their current position, they were laying facing each other, his arm still wrapped around her lower back, so close that they could just lean slightly and they would be in a lip lock. They both jumped up, Caitlyn running toward the bathroom, and Nate walking over to where Shane sat smirking on the bed.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, sleep well?" he teased, Nate glared at him turning a slight pink.

"It's not funny! What if I completely weirded her out?" Nate Panicked. Shane gave a small laugh and pulled Nate over to the bathroom where her pressed his ear against the door to hear the girls conversation.

"You two looked so cute together, your perfect for each other" Mitchie exclaimed as she straightened her hair. Caitlyn sat on the toilet seat trying to calm her blushing cheeks.

"Mitch, he doesn't like me, I mean why would he? He's Nate Bleu for crying out loud he could get any girl." she said looking down at her hands. Nate stepped back from the door.

"How could she not notice how amazing she is?" Nate asked Shane who still had his ear pressed against the door, he pulled back a little.

"Mitchie said the same thing last night to me, why do they not get it? They're both amazing and beautiful!" Shane exclaimed. Nate shrugged and went back to the couch where he had discarded his pants last night, pulling on the slightly damp jeans. Shane copied Nate's actions and they sat on the couch waiting for the girls.

They came out a few minutes later and immediately went to get their shoes, so they could go outside. The boys joined them, Shane walked up behind Mitchie and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled and entwined his hand with her own across her stomach. They all walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. As they walked out Nate grasped Caitlyn's hand in his own, his facing rivaling a tomato. They intertwined their fingers smiling through the blushes. The four smiles dropped when they looked at the camp. It was destroyed

SmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchie

**Okay guys that's it for now. I hope you liked the Naitlyn, I LOVED writing it. And don't forget to review. And one more poll for you, do you want this to be a multi chapter story, cause I can make it one, but only if you want it :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys I hope you liked the last chapter I loved reading your reviews. So I am still debating making this a multi-chapter story. It can be, about after Camp Rock. Please tell me if you do, otherwise I should probably finish it :P**

**Any way hope you like this I'm really tired from babysitting last night, and the night before, and then I have it again tonight, so here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: Okay I own nothing except my Camp Rock poster, and one day Nick...LOL**

SmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchie

From the last chapter

_They all walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. As they walked out Nate grasped Caitlyn's hand in his own, his facing rivaling a tomato. They intertwined their fingers smiling through the blushes. The four smiles dropped when they looked at the camp. It was destroyed_

They took another few steps and tried to comprehend this. The storm had destroyed everything, the cabins were torn apart, the trees had been stripped and broken, and the stage was cracked down the center. A sudden thought struck them. Where were the other campers?

All at once they bolted towards the mess hall. They ran in to find everyone sitting at the tables eating breakfast, like nothing was wrong.

"Mitchie!" Connie Torres screamed running towards her daughter, hugging her with all her might.

"Where were you? You had me scared to death" Connie exclaimed, hugging her tighter still. Shane coughed, trying to get the worried mothers attention.

"Umm, Mrs. Torres, I found Mitchie in her cabin last night, but the storm was really bad so we just stayed in the cabin. Then Caitlyn and Nate came looking for us, and ended up staying as well" Shane explained in his most polite manner. Connie raised an eyebrow at him, making him shrink slightly and move beside Mitchie.

"Mhmm, and what happened while you two boys were 'trapped' in a cabin with two teenage girls?" Connie questioned, Mitchie and Caitlyn blushed, while Shane and Nate tried to stutter out 'nothing'.

"Nothing happened mom we just played cards and then went to sleep" Mitchie lied to her mother. Now was not the time to tell her about her new relationship with the bad boy of the press. Connie seemed to believe their excuse, and when she walked away the four friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"Campers...Campers!" Brown yelled from the front of the room, all eyes turned to him.

"Okay, now I'm sure all of you have seen the damages to the camp ground, which is why I regret to inform you that Camp Rock will be canceled for the rest of the summer" Gasps were heard across the room. Mitchie and Caitlyn had tears in their eyes, Mitchie turned to her boyfriend and hugged him, knowing this was probably the last day she would see him for a long time. Caitlyn turned to Nate and hugged him as well almost crying, everything was just getting good after the whole Tess incident. Nate and Shane hugged the girls, whispering sweet nothings int their ears.

"We're never going to see each other, you'll be on tour and I'll go back to invisible Mitchie Torres" Mitchie muttered into Shane's neck, where her face was resting.

"We will see each other I promise" Shane said into her hair, where he had been planting kisses for the past few moments. They pulled away and Mitchie went to talk to Caitlyn, leaving Shane to talk to Nate, Jason had went home a few days ago.

"What now?" Nate asked his band mate. Shane shrugged not knowing what to say, he glanced over to his girlfriend, and was stuck with an idea. He turned to Nate beaming, who gave him a confused look. Shane leaned over and whispered something into his ear, making Nate beam as well. They ran outside to make a call, making the girls, who were looking at them raise an eyebrow.

"What are they doing?" Caitlyn asked her best friend. Mitchie shrugged,

"Who knows it is Shane and Nate after all" she explained, Caitlyn gave a small laugh and agreed. Just as they were getting into a discussion about curly versus straight hair, the boys reappeared, grinning widely. Shane ran over and picked Mitchie up hugging her while spinning her around. She laughed joyously until her put her down.

"What is your problem?" she asked giggling. Shane turned to Nate and then cleared his throat, like he was about to announce something important.

"Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Gellar, you have just won the chance to go on tour with Connect 3!" Shane said, acting like an announcer. Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to each other for a moment then burst out into squeals, they jumped towards the boys hugging them tightly. Connie Torres, who had heard her daughter screaming ran over to find the girls hugging the two pop stars tightly.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence, the couples broke apart blushing and stood a good distance apart from each other. Mitchie walked up to her mother with an excited look on her face.

"Mom, Nate and Shane have invited Caitlyn and I to go on tour with them for the rest of the summer. Can I go pretty please?" she asked making a puppy dog face which caused Shane to have to hold himself back from kissing her senseless.

"I guess it could be fun for you, but you have to call me at least once a day" Connie said giving a mock stern look. Mitchie squealed hugging her mother before running over to Shane and hugging him tightly. He laughed and returned the hug, and when he was sure her mother wasn't looking, gave her a quick peck on the lips. Connie came up to the hugging couple,

"Okay guys will there be adult supervision? And who is going to call Caitlyn's parents?" Connie asked going into mom-mode.

Nate stepped up to answer her questions assuring her that there would be adult supervision and Caitlyn was on the phone with her mom now. Caitlyn came back a few moments later affirming her presence on the tour. Her and Mitchie squealed a little more before dragging Shane and Nate to their cabin to pack their stuff.

The boys sat on their respective girls bed strumming their guitars quietly while the girls packed up their stuff from the en-suite bathroom.

"I can't believe Shane asked you to be his girlfriend, it's so cute" Caitlyn gushed as she packed her straightener in it's case. Mitchie smiled at the mention of her boyfriends name.

"Well, you and Nate have been getting quite cozy lately. Might I remind you of last night" Mitchie said smirking as her best friend blushed.

"We're just friends" Caitlyn exclaimed. Mitchie smirked and gave a small laugh.

"Yea, and Shane and I didn't make out last night" Mitchie said sarcastically. Caitlyn gave a small snort of laughter as her friends teasing.

"I really wish we were though, but why would he want me?" Caitlyn asked stopping her packing for a moment. Unknown to the girls they guys were, yet again, listening in after having gotten bored sitting alone. They quickly dashed for the beds as they heard the girls coming out. The girls emerged and walked over to their bags, putting the smaller cosmetics bags in them. The guys walked over and each picked up a bag, the girls following behind, and went to the limo that was parked out front. Mitchie gave her mother a hug and promised to call her when they got on the bus, before joining her friends in the limo. The second the door closed Shane dove into Mitchie's mouth tongue first. She smiled, but soon got lost in his scent, feel, and just him. They made out for a few minutes until Nate pulled the apart, claiming no one needed to see that.

**Okay next chapter can be posted today IF I get lot's of reviews. This is going to be a multi chapter story and hopefully the next chapter is when my songs get introduced.**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys I couldn't wait to write this chapter, the first week on tour. I promise that the chapters will be longer cause I know they've been kinda short :P I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it :D And sorry for the slight wait I just got a new kitten (SO cute) and she kinda demands attention L:D she, by the way is now sitting on my lap...SO adorable :P**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Nick Jonas :P**

SmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchie

_The guys walked over and each picked up a bag, the girls following behind, and went to the limo that was parked out front. Mitchie gave her mother a hug and promised to call her when they got on the bus, before joining her friends in the limo. The second the door closed Shane dove into Mitchie's mouth tongue first. She smiled, but soon got lost in his scent, feel, and just him. They made out for a few minutes until Nate pulled the apart, claiming no one needed to see that._

The ride was long, but definitely not boring. While Nate and Caitlyn were having a conversation Shane jumped in on it and suggested they play I spy, Nate smirked at this.

"I spy a jerky pop star's girlfriend who needs some love" Nate said glancing at Mitchie who was braiding her bangs in boredom. Shane smirked, no longer bored and walked over to Mitchie and pulled her into a passionate kiss, she smiled and returned the kiss with equal passion. He shifted so she was leaning back slightly and slid his hands up to her stomach. She stiffened under the touch and he pulled away from the lip lock to look at her. He removed his hand and moved it to her hip, she immediately crossed her arms over her stomach, almost like she was trying to hide it. Shane gave her a look that was a cross between confusion and worry.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked stroking her hip softly and laying a soft kiss on her cheek. She glanced over at Nate and Caitlyn, who were completely lost in each other. She took a deep breath.

"Last year, I-I struggled with anorexia for a few months after one of the girls in my class made a comment. I just don't like people touching or looking at my stomach" she explained looking down at her hands, letting a small tear run down her face. Shane grabbed her hands softly and caressing the knuckles lightly.

"Mitch, it's okay baby, it's over" he said wiping the tear away and kissing the stain it left behind. She smiled and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"And for the record, you're beautiful" he whispered into her ear. Caitlyn, who had tuned in just after Mitchie's confession, which she already knew about, looked at the couple smiling. They had shifted and now Shane leaned back in the corner between the seat and wall, Mitchie resting between his legs, her head resting comfortably on his chest. Both were falling into a light sleep with smiles on their faces. Something that made Caitlyn smile the most, Shane's arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach, with Mitchie's own hands laced with his. She turned to Nate who was looking out the window, iPod in, listening intently. She nudged him softly, he turned removing his head phones smiling softly at her.

"Look at them" she exclaimed softly, he looked over at the couple and smiled warmly.

"You know, I never thought Shane would find anyone he could love more than himself. Until he met Mitchie" he admitted. Caitlyn smiled at his concern for his friend. She yawned and tried to get comfortable in the seat and sighed after about five minutes of shifting around. Nate poked her lightly to get her attention.

"If you want you can lean on me, I don't mind" he said blushing slightly, she gave him a thankful smile and leaned against his shoulder, resting her hand on his arm. She fell asleep moments later. Nate looked at her smiling and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she shifted in her sleep and snuggled into his neck, just like the night before. He smiled and nuzzled into her hair before falling asleep.

The limo came to a sudden halt causing the Shane and Mitchie to fall ungracefully on the floor of the vehicle. Shane simply laughed and got up brushing himself off, then helping Mitchie up. They glanced over at Nate and Caitlyn, Shane giving an irritated groan and Mitchie giving a loving sigh.

"Why won't he just ask her out?" Shane asked aggravated. Mitchie hit his arm lightly.

"Shush up, it's adorable" she exclaimed, snapping another couple photos of the soon-to-be couple.

"Yo! PDA alert!" Shane yelled, causing Nate to frown and nuzzle further into Caitlyn's hair, trying to block out the sound. Caitlyn began to wake up and tried to get up, but Nate held her in place. She blushed and shook his arm, waking him up. He blushed then jumped up and got out of the limo, Caitlyn in tow, and Shane and Mitchie following laughing. Mitchie caught up with Caitlyn, and gave her a knowing look, making her blush profusely.

They walked up to the bus, gaping at the size of it, making the boys laugh. Shane and Nate lead the girls up the steps, telling the limo driver where to put the girls stuff. They entered the 'living room' area, which consisted of a large window on the one wall with a couch below it. There were a few chairs, and a TV on the opposing wall. The kitchen was up towards the front of the buss, a simple kitchen set consisting of an oven, a fridge, and a counter with a sink. The boys lead Mitchie and Caitlyn to the back of the bus, where the bedroom was. It was a simple room, light blue walls, a three level bunk bed on one wall, and a two level bunk bed on the other. There was a large dresser between the two beds and a closet at the end of each bed. The girls turned to each other.

"Top bunk!" they both screamed racing for the bed. Shane a Nate looked at them completely lost. The girls ignored them and wrestled for the bed. Eventually Caitlyn won, when she had Mitchie pinned down for two minutes. Caitlyn grabbed her bag getting into her bed and smiling victoriously. Mitchie, now on the bottom bunk, sat pouting. Shane laughed and walked over the her and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, if your on the lower bunk, it's easier for me to visit you in the night" Shane whispered with a smirk. Mitchie turned to him a grin crossing her features.

"I already called the bottom bunk, and Jason called the top, so if Nate wants to see Caitlyn he has to climb down past me, and try not to wake Jason. Who by the way is a very light sleeper" Shane finished with a smirk. Mitchie gaped at his evil thoughts, then promptly smacked him on the chest for being mean to their friends. He gave her a mock offended look, just like when she had called him a jerk on their first canoe ride. The girls eventually pushed the guys out of the room insisting they wanted to unpack alone and have some 'girl time'.

"So you and Shane were getting awfully, umm, heated, back in the limo" Caitlyn stated as she hung us her t-shirts in the girls closet. Mitchie turned to her a blush crossing her features.

"Yea, were still deciding boundaries for that, but he makes me feel so amazing. I don't have a lot of self control when he kisses me" Mitchie confided softly. Caitlyn smiled at her friend.

"That's great, but be careful okay?" Caitlyn asked her friend, knowing what she meant Mitchie shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, we wouldn't go that far!" Mitchie exclaimed, then turned to Caitlyn.

"Didn't you know about their purity rings?" she asked her friend who had stopped unpacking to sit beside Mitchie on the bed.

"They wear them?" she asked curiously. Mitchie nodded and smiled.

"Yea, Shane told me about them, just after we started dating and we started making out." Mitchie explained, Caitlyn smiled softly, then shyly turned to Mitchie.

"Umm, do they all wear them?" she asked and Mitchie knew what she meant. Mitchie gave a small amused laugh.

"Yes, Nate wears one too" she said, causing Caitlyn to blush uncontrollably.

"I-I-I didn't," she tried to stutter out an excuse, but eventually gave up and stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Mitchie fell over laughing then finished unpacking and ended up out with the guys. Jason had joined them and was sitting on one of the chairs strumming softly on his guitar, while Nate and Shane were playing a video game on their X-box. The girls sat on the couch, since the guys were occupying the floor in front of the TV. The five simply lazed around for a few hours, until Shane suddenly announced he was bored and was going to get his guitar, Mitchie seconded the notion and asked him to bring her guitar as well. He entered the back room and found his guitar easy enough, but when he found hers her song book was lying on top. He couldn't resist, he set the guitar down and sat down opening the book.

_If I left today,_

_would anyone notice,_

_would anyone care._

_If I died today,_

_would anyone cry?_

_'Cause I feel invisible to you,_

_like I don't exist,_

_I feel alone,_

_'Cause you never notice,_

_that I feel invisible_

He stared wide eyed at this. This didn't sound anything like the music that she sang, he flipped over some more titles: _You'll never know Me, Alone, Lost, Confused, What did I do?, and won't let love find me. _Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, she wasn'texaggerating when she said she was alone.

He flipped though until he landed on one called _Washing away my Pain_

_Drip,_

_Drop,_

_the tears cascade down my cheeks,_

_Drip,_

_Drop_

_the picture, not taken long ago_

_seems so old now,_

_Drip,_

_Drop,_

_the world cries with me,_

_as silent rain falls,_

_and washes my tears away,_

_Drip,_

_Drop,_

_smudging the picture,_

_Drip,_

_Drop,_

_Washing away my pain._

"Shane?" Shane dropped the book in an attempt to look innocent. But looked up to see Mitchie standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"Shane how could you?" she asked just above a whisper. He stood and walked over to her.

'Mitch, I didn't mean to look, I just wanted to see if you had started anything new. I'm sorry" he said hugging her close and kissing her forehead. She sighed and hugged him back.

"I know, but a lot of those songs were from the, umm, anorexia period" Mitchie explained. Shane simply hugged her and kissed her temple.

"it's okay, it was great, a little depressing, but still amazing" he said leading her out to the main room again. They entered and both gave small laughs, Nate was sitting in on of the chairs, and had Caitlyn sitting between his legs. His guitar, one that only he used, sat in Caitlyn's lap and he had his arms around her trying to show her the cords to a connect 3 song. They laughed as they harmlessly flirted. Mitchie looked around and saw Jason cooking in the kitchen. Shane groaned and dragged Mitchie to the back bedroom where he pushed her onto the bed and began to kiss her neck softly. She gave a quiet moan and he worked his way up to her cheek, dancing around her lips, but never touching them. Mitchie groaned and laced her hands though his hair which was now a wavy mess, due to not straightening this morning. She pulled his head down and crashed their lips together. He wiggled a little bit a moved so he was laying on her and continued the passionate lip lock.

"Oh Geez, I did not need to see that!" they pulled away and looked over at the door. Caitlyn had her face buried in Nate's Chest, and he had his arm wrapped around her in a mock protection way. Mitchie and Shane laughed and got up to follow their friends, dragging Mitchie behind him. They ate dinner laughing and teasing the entire time. But when it came time for bed is when everyone started to get on each others nerves.

"Mitchie! Where's my tooth brush?" Caitlyn yelled from the bathroom, Mitchie groaned and grabbed said tooth brush from her friends bag and tossed it to her. Shane walked up from behind Mitchie and hugged her tightly, sensing how tense she was.

'What's wrong baby?" he asked kissing her neck lightly. She groaned and walked away from him, laying down in her bed. Shane frowned, looking quickly out in the living room to see that Fred, the manager, was asleep, then he went over to Mitchie, who was laying facing the wall.

"Mitchie baby?" he questioned, she ignored him, so he got in with her. She jumped at the sudden contact but relaxed a little and stayed facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly before drifting off to sleep with her joining him moments later. Nate and Caitlyn smiled at the couple then gave a quick hug to each other before going to their respective beds. Jason came in a few minutes later and smiled at Mitchie and Shane before crawling into his own bed and falling asleep.

**Okay there you go, longest chapter yet :D Hope you liked it, let me know. Leave a review!**

**PS. I own the songs and would like them to stay mine, so no plagiarism please**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I am SO sorry for the long wait, but I had babysitting from 9-4, then volunteering from 4-7, then babysitting from 7 until this morning, and more volunteering until 10. Anyways heres some for Smitchie and Naitlyn fluff, and don't forget to read my new story Camp Rock Academy! :D And don't forget to give me feedback on my songs, they were a little depressing but I'm actually a very peppy person :D I'm gonna make this EXTRA long to make up for the delay.**

**I own nothing but my hopes of being Mrs. Nick Jonas one day :D**

_Shane walked up from behind Mitchie and hugged her tightly, sensing how tense she was._

_'What's wrong baby?" he asked kissing her neck lightly. She groaned and walked away from him, laying down in her bed. Shane frowned, looking quickly out in the living room to see that Rich, the manager, was asleep, then he went over to Mitchie, who was laying facing the wall._

"_Mitchie baby?" he questioned, she ignored him, so he got in with her. She jumped at the sudden contact but relaxed a little and stayed facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly before drifting off to sleep with her joining him moments later. Nate and Caitlyn smiled at the couple then gave a quick hug to each other before going to their respective beds. Jason came in a few minutes later and smiled at Mitchie and Shane before crawling into his own bed and falling asleep._

When dawn came the next morning Caitlyn awoke and jumped down from her bed softly, and trudged to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. To her surprise she wasn't alone, Nate was sitting in the chair they had shared the night before, playing his guitar. She crept over silently to him, and stood behind him listening to the lyrics that he sang.

_One simple smile in my direction,_

_and you had me hooked,_

_one simple smile made me break free,_

_and show the world,_

_who I can be._

_I can shine like the sun,_

_with one simple smile,_

_I felt like I could show the world,_

_I am me._

He finished and Caitlyn gave a sad smile, wishing it her that he wrote it about. Nate sighed and put his guitar down and went to go to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Caitlyn standing behind his chair, and blushed deeply.

"You heard that, didn't you?" he asked clearly embarrassed, Caitlyn nodded and smiled shyly.

"It was amazing, did you write it?" Caitlyn questioned, sitting down on the couch. Nate sat beside her and leaned his head back.

"Yea, it's kinda a work-in-progress" he explained, Caitlyn shook her head, laying a hand on top of his. He blushed outrageously at the sudden contact.

"It's amazing... Is there a special girl you wrote it about?" she asked biting her lips lightly, a habit she had picked up from Mitchie. He blushed harder and nodded slightly.

"Do you mind if I ask who?" she questioned.

"Umm...it's about-"

"Good morning everyone!" Jason exclaimed coming into the living room. Nate stuttered an excuse about waking Shane up and quickly vacated the couch. Caitlyn sighed in frustration, causing Jason to look at her.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked suddenly worried, Caitlyn smiled and shook her head no, but got up and went back to the bed room. Jason looked confused for a moment but went over to the coffee table and picked up his book on birds, and sat down to read it.

Shane awoke shortly after Jason and stretched a little, before turning to his girlfriend. He smiled at how beautiful she looked when she was asleep, before planting kisses on her neck, following up to her cheek, then to her lips. She smiled lightly in her sleep, before her eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Shane and frowned, she got up and walked into the bathroom, without even a 'good morning'. Shane frowned, hurt by his girlfriends actions, before getting up and walking over to the bathroom door.

"Mitch? Baby?" Shane's voice rang out clearly through the wooden door. Mitchie frowned and held her stomach, which at the moment was throbbing to no end.

"Please send Caitlyn in Shane" Mitchie asked quietly. Shane sighed, hurt even more but obliged and sent Caitlyn to tend to his girlfriend.

"Mitch? What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked her friend who was now on the floor leaning over holding her stomach.

"It hurts so much" she mumbled, while Caitlyn helped her stand up. Caitlyn let go of Mitchie's arm, and she swayed for a moment before falling forward. Caitlyn screamed, trying to catch her friend. Not one second later Shane was in the room by Mitchie's side.

"Mitch? Baby? Come on wake up" Shane said softly shaking her lightly. She stirred and opened her eyes, she looked at Shane for a moment before she fell into his chest, writhing in pain.

"It hurts so much" she mumbled again, Shane rubbed her back soothingly.

"Go up and tell the Fred that we need to go to the hospital" Shane instructed Nate just after he entered the room. Shane turned to his girlfriend and hugged her close, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Shane? It hurts so much" she said quietly moving slightly, the sight of her breaking his heart.

"We're here!" Nate exclaimed from the front of the bus. Shane quickly picked Mitchie up in his arms and walked as fast as he could without dropping her. They rushed into the emergency building and ran up to front desk.

"My girlfriend needs a doctor now!" Shane exclaimed shifting Mitchie in his arms slightly so that she could lean against his neck.

"There's a line of people to go first you'll have to wait" she said with no emotion, without even looking up.

"I don't think you get it. My girlfriend _needs_ to see a doctor, _right now" _Shane said in a dangerously low voice. The nurse looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Oh my god! Your Shane Gray! I'll get you in right away" she exclaimed, rushing to get a doctor. Shane smirked slightly, glad for once about his fan girls. Mitchie was immediately rushed off for an examination, while Nate, Caitlyn and Shane waited. After about an hour the three were still in the waiting room, Shane was pacing worriedly back and forth. Where as Caitlyn and Nate were sitting on one of the couches, Caitlyn's head resting in his lap, while her stroked her hair lightly as he dozed off. Jason was sleeping in one of the chairs, his body sprawled at all angles. Shane's head snapped up as the doctor cleared his throat.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay? Is is bad? Why aren't you answering me?!" Shane demanded, bombarding the doctor with questioned. The doctor gave a small laugh as the paranoid teem, obviously a boyfriend of the girl in question.

" She is fine, yes she is going to be fine, and no it's not bad. She had an over-active menstrual cramp and it was so painful for her it caused her to pass out." he explained, Shane visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. The doctor walked away and Shane walked over to Jason and kicked him to wake him up. He glared at Shane before laughing. Shane turned to see Caitlyn and Nate cuddling, _again_. He head was on his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulder, his other resting on her arm. Shane snickered and took a picture of them before he went to go see his girlfriend. He walked in a sighed heavily, the weight had been lifted off his shoulders, she was fine.

"Hey baby" he said softly stroking her cheek, as she woke up. She beamed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I was so horrible to you" she exclaimed, he kissed her lightly on the nose.

"It's fine, you were in pain, I understand, I'm just glad your okay" he said kissing her properly. He pulled away and smirked.

"I have a get well soon present for you" he smirked deviously and pulled out the picture of Nate and Caitlyn. Mitchie giggled lightly before smiling.

"They're really adorable together, when are they going to see that?" she asked. He smiled and shrugged before laying down with her content that she was okay.

Nate awoke a few minutes after Shane had gone to see Mitchie and sighed as he looked down at Caitlyn, _yet again _in his arms. She awoke and smiled at his, a very light blush across her cheeks.

"So you never told me who the song was about" Caitlyn prompted. Nate gulped and blushed heavily.

"It was about... you" he said in a small voice.

**Okay yes, I'm evil and horrible but I'm gonna update tomorrow I'm tired now so I'm off to bed. BTW the whole Mitchie thing was actually something that happened to me at my birthday. Okay let me know if you want the songs or not cause I can keep them in if you like them. **

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys okay the other update wasn't that long but I'm really tired after watching 2 little kids for over 8 hours. This will be sort of long, but I'm gonna try and update more frequently. And BTW I wasn't kidding that did happen to me but I didn't have Joe Jonas with me, and it wasn't on a tour bus it was while camping...lol**

**I own nothing but my _Life Story _about the Jonas brothers and my many posters of them**

"_I have a get well soon present for you" he smirked deviously and pulled out the picture of Nate and Caitlyn. Mitchie giggled lightly before smiling._

"_They're really adorable together, when are they going to see that?" she asked. He smiled and shrugged before laying down with her content that she was okay._

_Nate awoke a few minutes after Shane had gone to see Mitchie and sighed as he looked down at Caitlyn, yet again in his arms. She awoke and smiled at his, a very light blush across her cheeks._

"_So you never told me who the song was about" Caitlyn prompted. Nate gulped and blushed heavily._

"_It was about... you" he said in a small voice._

"M-me? But why?" she asked stunned. He blushed heavier than ever.

"Because, I-I-"

"Hey guys" Caitlyn and Nate's heads shot up at the sound of Mitchie's voice, and Caitlyn immediately ran to hug her best friend.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Caitlyn said in a mock stern tone, making Mitchie laugh. The five friends headed back to the bus, where Fred was sitting waiting.

"Can we leave?" he asked with little emotion. Shane gave a slight growl at his body guards disrespect.

"Yes, my girlfriend is fine thank you for asking" Shane said in a sarcastic way, as if he was talking to himself. Mitchie gave a small grin and dragged her boyfriend to the back of the bus. Nate and Caitlyn rolled their eyes at the couple, who were already acting like an old married couple. Caitlyn grabbed Nate's hand and dragged him over to the bathroom. He eyed her suspiciously when they stopped and she locked the door.

"What are we doing in the bathroom?" Nate asked completely lost. Caitlyn gave a small grin and leaned against the counter, Nate following her action as well.

"we are going to talk and since we seem to be interrupted everywhere else this seemed like a logical plan" she explained as though it was a simple statement.

"Talk about what" Nate gulped visibly.

"You wrote the song about me?" she questioned, doubt in her deep brown eyes. He nodded embarrassed beyond belief.

"Yea, it's about you" he said looking down, she lifted his head with her finger. He warm brown eyes screamed sadness, which confused her.

"It was amazing, but why did you write it about me?" she asked hopeful. He grasped her hands in his own.

"Why wouldn't I? You're smart, funny, talented, and beautiful" he exclaimed, this time she looked down, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I may have talent, but I'm not beautiful" she mumbled softly. His eyes widened, and he grasped her cheeks in his hands turning her to face him.

"You. Are. Gorgeous. Don't think anything different, okay?" he said. He looked into her eyes and cautiously leaned down and placed his lips onto hers in a soft kiss. She was surprised for a moment but responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his curls. He grabbed her around the waist tightly and smothered her shriek of surprise with more kisses, as he lifted her onto the counter. He began to lead as his tongue hungrily pressed against her lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. She smirked into the kiss and refused to open her mouth for him, which made him groan in annoyance. She was strong until he started to move down to her neck and kiss it roughly. Placing several open mouth kisses on it, before suddenly moving to her lips, where he succeeded in entering her mouth.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Mitchie exclaimed as she entered the bathroom. The new couple parted hastily and blushed so hard that their faces rivaled tomatoes. Nate fled the room in seconds and ran to the bedroom and locked himself in, muttering about stupid broken bathroom locks. Mitchie gaped at her friend, who at the moment was staring at the floor.

"What was that? Are you together now?" Mitchie demanded.

"Umm, that was a kiss, and no" Caitlyn said not looking up from the floor. Mitchie calmed down a bit and sat beside her friend on the counter.

"what happened?" she asked, Caitlyn sighed.

"This morning I woke up early and found Nate playing his guitar and singing, and it was this beautiful love song about a girl, and I asked him who it was about, and Jason interrupted us. The at the hospital he told me it was about me, but we got interrupted when I asked him why. Then I dragged him in here to tell me why he wrote it, and he said it was because I was beautiful and talented and then...he kissed me" Caitlyn said going into a dreamy voice when she mentioned the kiss. Mitchie squealed like a fan girl at a Connect 3 concert.

"That is so adorable..I interrupted it and stopped him from asking you out didn't I?" Mitchie asked suddenly feeling horrible.

"It's fine, I'm gonna go get something to eat" Caitlyn said jumping off the counter. Mitchie sighed and hopped off as well, and walked out to the living room. She found Shane sitting on the couch and walked over and plopped into his lap. He grinned and hugged her waist tightly and began to kiss her neck lightly.

"Baby, I can't control myself when you dress like that" Shane murmured into her neck. Mitchie looked down and laughed, she was in her pajama's, which consisted of coco-cola short shorts and a tank top.

"Sorry Shaney, but it's to hot for anything else" Mitchie explained kissing him lightly. He picked her up and began to walk to the bed room.

"Time for sleep cause we have a concert tomorrow night and I can't stand looking at you like this and not being able to do inappropriate things to you" Shane said with a smirk, the turning to glare at his purity ring mockingly. Mitchie leaned over and kissed him lightly before turning and snuggling into the blankets.

"I forgot to shower I'll be back in ten minutes okay?" Shane said kissing her forehead and heading for the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom, he stopped short, there on the counter was Nate.

"What are you doing?" he asked making his band mate jump.

"N-nothing, just sitting" Nate stuttered. Shane smirked.

"You wouldn't be hiding from a certain curly haired brunette, whom you shared and little kiss with this morning, would you?" Shane asked his ever famous smirk never leaving his face.

"I don't know what to do, what if she doesn't feel the same?" Nate asked exasperated. Shane shrugged.

"I'm not getting into this, but could you hide somewhere else I need to shower and Mitch is waiting. Do you wanna talk later?" Shane asked his friend as he got up.

"No it's okay, have fun with Mitchie" Nate said exiting the bathroom. Shane sighed and began his shower. (AN So hot!)

After his shower Shane rushed into bed with his girlfriend, missing her already. She was still wide awake, writing in her song book. He smiled and jumped into bed with her and she smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Whoa, I've never seen your hair not straight" she said in amazement. Shane's hair was now slightly curly.

"Yea, I didn't want to straighten it when I got out of the shower. I hate it curly" he outed as Mitchie continued to stare at it.

"I like it, but just for right now, cause the curls really are Nate's thing" she said with a small smirk. He smiled at her and cuddled her close. She rested against his chest and they fell asleep almost immediately.

Nate couldn't sleep if his life demanded on it. He sighed after the second hour of tossing, and carefully got up as not to disturb, Mitchie and Shane who were sharing his bed. He smirked at the thought of Fred finding them like this, when he does his morning wake up call. He crept out to the kitchen and sighed as he opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and turned to go to the couch, when he crashed into someone.

"Caitlyn?" he asked the girl who was currently standing, a little dazed in front of him.

"Oh, hi Nate" she said with what sounded like nervousness in her voice. She looked up, and their eyes locked with such intensity. Nate leaned down without a thought and kissed her soundly, pushing up against the fridge roughly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and dove her fingers into his unruly hair. He grabbed her waist and ran his thumbs across the small patch of skin between her tank top and shorts. Finally when air became necessary they pulled apart, both with bruised lips and messy hair. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

**Okay evil Drama Queen leaving you there but I'll update soon, I promise. The part about Shane's curly hair is from one of my favorite authors DevilPup. **

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys, again I'm sorry about the waits between chapters, but I only have like one more week before I'm like a full time mom, cause of all the babysitting. I'm trying to speed them up, but I also want to update C.R.A. Keep up the amazing reviews, 98 for 7 chapters?! thank you guys, hope you like it!**

**I only own Nick Jonas in my dreams :P**

**SmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlyn **

_Nate couldn't sleep if his life demanded on it. He sighed after the second hour of tossing, and carefully got up as not to disturb, Mitchie and Shane who were sharing his bed. He smirked at the thought of Fred finding them like this, when he does his morning wake up call. He crept out to the kitchen and sighed as he opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and turned to go to the couch, when he crashed into someone._

"_Caitlyn?" he asked the girl who was currently standing, a little dazed in front of him._

"_Oh, hi Nate" she said with what sounded like nervousness in her voice. She looked up, and their eyes locked with such intensity. Nate leaned down without a thought and kissed her soundly, pushing up against the fridge roughly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and dove her fingers into his unruly hair. He grabbed her waist and ran his thumbs across the small patch of skin between her tank top and shorts. Finally when air became necessary they pulled apart, both with bruised lips and messy hair. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say._

"I-I-I-"Nate stuttered, blushing harder with each second. Caitlyn smirked, suddenly gaining confidence.

"You talk way too much" she stated. He looked at her confused, before she leaned up and pressed her lips back onto his. He stumbled a bit, surprised, but sooner rather than later he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against the fridge again. She smiled into the kiss and twined her arms around his neck, her fingers diving into his curly mess of hair. He pushed his tongue into her mouth demandingly and moaned lightly as they met. He shifted so he now stood between her legs, leaning completely against the fridge for support.

He pulled her back from the fridge and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support, but never detached from the lip lock. He carried her to the couch, bumping into the walls a few times. When they reached the couch, he placed her down and got down on top of her, placing several open mouth kisses along her neck. He stopped at her pressure point, biting on it lightly. She gasped from under him, and continued running her fingers through his hair. He pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. Their breathing was labored and uneven, and their lips bruised.

"Caity? What are we?" he asked reverting back to serious Nate. She sighed and shifted so he was laying behind her on the couch, with her face nestled into his neck. He gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"What do you want us to be?" she asked, her breath tickling his neck softly.

"I-I really like you, but if you don't feel the same, and you were just caught up in-" she cut off his rant with a soft kiss on his lips. He immediately responded and kissed her back, tightening his arms around her back. They pulled apart slowly and he chuckled lightly.

"That answers that question" he said in a light tone. His face turned serious once more, as he took her hand in his own.

"Caitlyn, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly, tears gathered in her eyes, and she nodded her head. He beamed brighter than she had have seen him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss unlike the others. This one was soft and tender, where as the others had been rough and passionate. They parted and smiled at each other, before Caitlyn laid her head down against Nate's chest and fell into a deep sleep. Nate smiled softly at Caitlyn, then wrapped his arms around her tighter, and fell asleep as well.

Shane awoke to his cell phone blaring it's ring tone. He groaned and answered it sleepily.

" Shane! Where are you?" his labels manager demanded. Shane winced at his loud voice.

"I'm sleeping on the bus. Why? Where should I be?" he asked sitting up, careful, as to not disturb Mitchie. She mumbled something incoherently, but fell back asleep leaning against Shane's leg.

"In the concert hall. You have a sound check in 20 minutes!" he exclaimed obviously annoyed. Shane swore colorfully, before jumping out of bed and running towards Jason's bed. Where he proceeded to hit Jason over the head with a pillow.

"Is the bus on fire?...Oh my god the bus is on fire!" Jason exclaimed stupidly, before falling from his top bunk to the floor. Shane stopped his rush for minute to laugh at his band mate, then started to get dressed again.

'There's no fire, but Fred might set us on fire if we're not at the concert hall in 15 minutes" Shane explained running over to his still slumbering girlfriend.

"Mitchie? Baby wake up we're late" he said softly shaking her, she swatted hi hand away and turned to face the wall.

"Five more minutes mom" she mumbled, he smiled slightly before leaning over and kissing her, she responded and grinned up at him as they parted.

"Morning, what's the rush?" she asked getting out of bed, noticing Jason hopping around with one leg in his pants, and his shirt stuck on his head.

"We have to be at a sound check in like ten minutes. Wait where's Nate?" Shane asked noticing his other band mates bed was empty. Mitchie shrugged and walked out to the living room, but stopped at the sight. Nate was laying against the back of the couch, Caitlyn was facing the edge and was wrapped securely in his arms. Mitchie took her phone out of her short pockets and snapped a picture of the two before waking them up.

"Nate! Caitlyn! Rise and shine!" she yelled, making the two jump up.

"Sleep well?" she questioned in humor. Caitlyn smirked, turning to Nate, who was still slightly asleep.

"Yes we did, didn't we Natey?" she asked leaning up kiss lightly. He didn't think about Mitchie standing there and kissed her back, pressing her back into the couch.

"Hey guys we- Whoa!" Shane stopped short and stared open mouthed at the lip locked couple.

"What the hell guys? We didn't need to see that" Shane exclaimed when he noticed that Nate's hand was up Caitlyn's shirt. They pulled apart blushing.

**Okay I unfortunately have to end it there cause I have thing to do. I hope you like it. You guys are awesome! **

**Luv**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy guys, sorry for the wait but babysitting for nine hours a day is tiring. And my only vacation, was also my moms, so I spent it listening to her telling me to get off the computer and do my chores :P I want to thank everyone you guys are awesome, this is the second longest story I have written, and the first that I actually want to keep writing (I usually give up half way) No worries though CRA will be updated soon! Keep up the amazing reviews, I want to give a special shout out to Shizuku Tsukishima749, isabel4724, and LittleRedOne. Everyone is great reviewers but these three really go above and beyond! Love you guys! hugs everyone **

**PS. I just got my hair cut so now I have bangs again, and without knowing what I would look like...I look like Mitchie :P lol it's creepy :D**

**I only own my master plan of world domination and my hopes of being Mrs. Nick Jonas**

"_We have to be at a sound check in like ten minutes. Wait where's Nate?" Shane asked noticing his other band mates bed was empty. Mitchie shrugged and walked out to the living room, but stopped at the sight. Nate was laying against the back of the couch, Caitlyn was facing the edge and was wrapped securely in his arms. Mitchie took her phone out of her short pockets and snapped a picture of the two before waking them up._

"_Nate! Caitlyn! Rise and shine!" she yelled, making the two jump up._

"_Sleep well?" she questioned in humor. Caitlyn smirked, turning to Nate, who was still slightly asleep._

"_Yes we did, didn't we Natey?" she asked leaning up kiss lightly. He didn't think about Mitchie standing there and kissed her back, pressing her back into the couch._

"_Hey guys we- Whoa!" Shane stopped short and stared open mouthed at the lip locked couple._

"_What the hell guys? We didn't need to see that" Shane exclaimed when he noticed that Nate's hand was up Caitlyn's shirt. They pulled apart blushing._

"So I guess it's safe to say that Caitlyn and Nate are dating" Shane stated. Mitchie gave a small laugh and wrapped her arm around her boyfriends torso, he broke his astonished gaze from the new couple and wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist, and kissing the top of her head lightly. His head shot up and he cursed again, something that Mitchie had decided she was going to work on with him.

"We're going to be late!" Shane exclaimed running towards the door. He stopped and turned around, running back to Mitchie and giving her a kiss on the cheek, and an apologetic look.

"We will hang out tonight before and after the concert, I promise" he said kissing her lightly once more before dragging Nate away, mid-lip lock. Nate glared at his friend before laughing, Shane turned and saw Jason exiting the bedroom finally, with his shirt backwards and his pants inside out. Shane looked at Nate and shrugged, deciding to let him figure it out himself.

The boy finally made it out the door and into the concert hall, which the bus was parked in front of. Mitchie turned to Caitlyn and grinned. Caitlyn giggled noticeably, before she was dragged over to the couch for an interrogation.

"Oh my god! How did this happen? When did this happen? Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Did-" Mitchie rambled excitedly until Caitlyn hit her over the head with the pillow she had been sitting on.

"First breathe." Caitlyn instructed, and laughed when Mitchie did an over exaggerated breathe.

"It happened last night, I came into the kitchen for a drink, cause I couldn't sleep..." Caitlyn explained to a shocked Mitchie.

"Did he ever, you know kiss your neck at all?" Mitchie asked, a devious smirk etching her features. Caitlyn raised and eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"I wondered where that hickey came from" Mitchie said casually, Caitlyn's eyes widened, she jumped up running to the bathroom.

"I didn't think he left a mark!" Caitlyn groaned joining Mitchie on the couch once more.

"You want some help covering it? Or do do you want Fred to see it, and start doing night time checks?" Mitchie questioned smirking. Caitlyn blushed fiercely and nodded. The girls ran off the the bathroom to fix Nate's mistake. Just as Mitchie finished touching up the make up the boys re-entered the bus laughing as Jason glared at his 'friends'.

"I cannot believe you let me walk around with my clothes inside out and backwards" Jason pouted, crossing his arms childishly. Mitchie strutted out of the bathroom, Caitlyn, almost hiding behind her.

"You know Nate, I thought you really cared about Caitlyn" Mitchie exclaimed in a fake surprised tone. He turned to her eyes wide.

"Of course I do. Why does she not think that? Oh my god was it last night? I mean I-" she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"No, it was the bruise you left on her neck. I mean come on Nate, bruising on the first night?" she was smirking wildly now. He blushed crimson, and tried to stutter out an excuse.

"Wait, what did Nate do to Cait to bruise her?" Jason asked, Shane smacked him on the back of the head for the blatant stupidity.

"He gave her a hickey idiot" Shane said slowly as if he was talking to a four year old. Jason looked more puzzled than ever.

"Since when are Cait and Nate dating?" he asked unaware of this mornings wake up call to the couple in question. Shane, Nate, Mitchie and Caitlyn all shook their heads and walked to their respective places, Caitlyn and Nate to the living room and Shane and Mitchie to the back bedroom. Jason looked around clueless, then shrugged and headed to the kitchen to make lunch for everyone. Caitlyn and Nate were now seated in the living room, Nate leaning against the back of the couch, with Caitlyn seated between his legs. Their hand entwined across her stomach, his fingers idly playing with hers.

"Sorry about the hickey, I didn't think I would leave a mark" Nate apologized bashfully. She smiled and rubbed him knuckles lightly.

"It's fine really, Mitchie covered it up. And don't worry about the teasing it'll shift when Shane gives Mitchie one, or vise versa." Caitlyn soothed fiddling with the purity ring on Nate's hand. He leaned forward and rested his head against her shoulder and kissed it lightly. She sighed contently before turning on the TV.

"Shane, stop you're going to pull a Nate" Mitchie giggled lightly as Shane kissed him way up her neck. He stopped at her face and caressed her cheek lightly. The gazed into each others eyes, lost in the moment. Which of course was short lived, when the tell-tale ringing of Shane's cell phone began.

"What do you want now? I'm kinda busy" Shane said trying not to be distracted by Mitchie's kisses on his collar bone.

"Shane! You have hair and wardrobe in 20 minutes! If you are going to be this distracted all tour the ladies of the moment have to go" Fred said in an annoyed tone. Shane shot straight up, anger taking over.

"Do not call them that! I pay you to drive the bus and manage Connect 3. Not insult my girlfriend and friend, and by the way not that you care but my girlfriend is fine after her visit to the hospital, thank you for asking" Shane said before hanging up and kissing Mitchie lightly on her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to go get ready for the concert, but here are your passes, so you and Caitlyn can come any time." he said nuzzling her nose softly.

"It's okay I'll come now, and watch my boyfriend get dressed up and have his hair done, it'll be like a girls night" she joked. He pouted playfully, she jumped up and kissed him before bouncing off to get Caitlyn. The five friends were soon backstage, Jason and Shane getting their hair done, Mitchie laughing at her boyfriend, while Nate and Caitlyn had snuck off to make out before the concert.

"Shane, Nate, Jason! We need you in your starting positions" Gary one of the stage managers yelled. The boys gave a quick kiss to their girlfriends before running off to start the concert. Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed and went to go watch from the side of the stage when they bumped into someone.

"Ella?"

**Muwahaha I'm evil, lol don't forget to review it makes me happy, and and happy Rory equals a faster update. **

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I updated CRA please read and review! WOW 138 reviews for 9 chapters you guys are great. But one little tiny problem I have is that, if you put my story on alert, it would be great if you could leave a review! Thanks for the support :D**

**Disclaimer: Okay honestly if I owned Camp Rock I wouldn't be writing on this site, Shane and Mitchie would've kissed, Nate and Caitlyn would've got together and Jason would've got his bird house.**

"_I'm sorry baby, I have to go get ready for the concert, but here are your passes, so you and Caitlyn can come any time." he said nuzzling her nose softly._

"_It's okay I'll come now, and watch my boyfriend get dressed up and have his hair done, it'll be like a girls night" she joked. He pouted playfully, she jumped up and kissed him before bouncing off to get Caitlyn. The five friends were soon backstage, Jason and Shane getting their hair done, Mitchie laughing at her boyfriend, while Nate and Caitlyn had snuck off to make out before the concert._

"_Shane, Nate, Jason! We need you in your starting positions" Gary one of the stage managers yelled. The boys gave a quick kiss to their girlfriends before running off to start the concert. Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed and went to go watch from the side of the stage when they bumped into someone._

"_Ella?"_

"Oh my god! Ella!" Caitlyn shrieked jumping into a hug with her friend, Mitchie looked at Caitlyn like she had grown a third head. _Since when was Caitlyn girly? _

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Ella exclaimed.

"Well, Shane invited me and Cait on tour, and were just waiting for them to finish. What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked. Ella blushed lightly and gave a small smile.

"Umm.. I'm kinda meeting Jason for dinner" she said softly.

"You're going out with Jason!?" Caitlyn and Mitchie shrieked together. Ella blushed profusely, and nodded her head.

"Oh my god, you have to tell us everything tomorrow!" Mitchie demanded playfully. Caitlyn nodded her head and the girls began to catch up with each other.

"So are you guys dating anyone?" Ella asked, Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other and nodded.

"Who are they?" Ella squealed. Mitchie opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted as two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She smiled knowing who it was and leaned back into their arms.

"Me" Shane stated kissing Mitchie's cheek lightly. Ella's jaw dropped, she turned to Caitlyn, only to find her in a rather passionate lip lock with the youngest member of Connect 3.

" Oh yea and Nate and Caitlyn got together this morning, and it was a long time in coming. They were _so _oblivious for like ever" Mitchie explained loud enough for the couple to break apart and glare at her.

"It was like a week!" Nate yelled embarrassed, Caitlyn giggled and kissed his cheek lightly, he turned to her a doting expression on his face. He leaned down and nuzzled into her hair, laying a kiss in it lightly. Ella awed at the couple and then smiled at Shane and Mitchie, who were having a tickle war.

"You can't beat me!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane stopped for a moment and smirked. She gulped at this, it was never good when he smirked. Mitchie shrieked when Shane suddenly picked her up hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Shane Joseph Gray! You put me down right now!" she demanded, he smirked more.

"I like the view I have though, you have a very nice butt" he said , she blushed and pounded on his back.

"Shane!" she exclaimed trying to wiggle free, he gave in and set her down. Mitchie stood there, arms crossed and a pout set firmly on her features. Shane wrapped his arms around her kissing her temple lightly. She smirked and leaned up to his ear.

"By the way you have a very nice butt too" she whispered in his ear. She then leaned up and gave him a tender kiss and parted before he could respond.

"Mitchie!" he whined as she walked away. He followed her, not noticing their friends laughing at the couple.

"Whipped!" Nate exclaimed making a whipping noise and movement.

"Are they always like that?" Ella asked.

"Sadly yes, it can be annoying but it's also very entertaining" Caitlyn said leaning against Nate tiredly.

"Hey guys!" Jason yelled happily. He spotted Ella and immediately ran to hug her.

"Ella! I thought you weren't gonna make it" he exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"I took an earlier flight, are you ready to go?" she asked shyly, he nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her hand pulling her to the door.

"See you later tonight guys!" he yelled over his shoulder. Nate and Caitlyn looked around, noticing they were alone again.

"Looks like were alone" Nate stated, Caitlyn smirked and turned in his arms, so that she was facing him.

"Looks like it. What ever will we do to pass the time?" she asked. He smiled and pushed her against the wall lightly.He kissed her softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the curls that lay there. He moaned slightly into her mouth and rubbed her hip softly. They parted and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You are so beautiful" he said softly stroking her hair lightly, she blushed.

"You're so sweet" she murmured kissing his cheek lightly, but he could see the doubt in her deep brown eyes.

"Caity, you are gorgeous. Why won't you believe me?" he asked kissing her lightly once more. She leaned forward and buried her face in his chest hugging him tightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist rubbing her lower back soothingly.

"My mom always said I wasn't, that I was the reason for everything that went wrong, dad leaving, he career failing, having to move. So she sent me to a boarding school all school year and Camp Rock during the summer." she explained tears fighting to fall from her eyes. Nate leaned down and kissed her hair softly and hugged her tighter.

"It's okay Caity, I'm here for you. And for the record you are gorgeous, talented, and smart. Never let anyone tell you different, okay?" he said soothingly. She lifted her head from his chest, a few small tears falling from her eyes, and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you Nate" she whispered, as he wiped the tears off her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. Shane and Mitchie, who had finally parted from their impromptu make out session, came out to find Nate and Caitlyn still standing hugging.

"Hey guys, we gotta get back to the bus" Shane yelled, making the couple part hastily. As they exited the concert hall, Shane and Nate grabbed their girlfriends hands, forgetting about the press that was just outside the doors. As they walked outside, the fans were screaming so loud that the girls hid their faces in the boys chests to block out the sound. Nate and Shane walked briskly through the crown, trying to get their girlfriends out safely.

"Nate! Shane! Are these your girlfriends?" many asked, the boys ignored them, pushing the girls inside the bus ahead of themselves. Once inside the bus, all four fell onto the couch tiredly.

"Is it always like that?" Mitchie asked snuggling into her boyfriends side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nodded.

"Yea, unfortunately, I'm going to bed, cause it's one in the morning and we have another concert the day after tomorrow. Coming Mitch?" he asked standing up, she nodded and followed him to the bed room. The couple almost immediately falling asleep when they hit the bed. Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist protectively, and they both smiled before falling asleep.

"Caity? Are you okay?" Nate asked his girlfriend hugging her lightly, from where she stood staring out the window. She turned to him, with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked hugging her tighter.

"My mom doesn't even know that I'm not at school, she hasn't even noticed that her daughter isn't where she's supposed to be." Caitlyn cried, Nate turned her so she could cry into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Caity, I'm right here okay? I'm not going anywhere" he soothed. She looked at him with a watery smile.

"Thank you Nate. I don't know what I'd do without you. Are you ready for bed?" she asked. He nodded and followed her to the bed room. She ran to the bathroom to change, and came out a inute later in bright blue short shorts and a lime green tank top. She got up into her bed snuggled under her covers. Just as she was about to go to sleep, she felt Nate's arms wrap around her. Caitlyn turned to find her boyfriend snuggled up against her, she smiled and they fell asleep within minutes.

When morning came Shane awoke earlier than usual, and got up quietly, as to not wake his girfriend. Just as he was about to walk out to get some breakfest he stopped in his tracks. There in Jason's bed was not only Jason, but Ella as well.

**Okay bad cliffy, hope you guys liked the chapter though. I know it's a little fillery but I wanted to introduce Ella, and cement the Naitlyn relationship. Leave a review! **

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen **

_**REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are amazing! Seriously 162 reviews?! You beat my other story Sink or Swim for reviews! Thanks for the support guys! So I'm sorry for the spacing between chapter but two stories, 9 hours of babysitting 5 days a week and school in 2 weeks? It's getting hard to balance :S I hope you like this chapter :D Okay since no one can agree on ages for the characters here are mine:**

**Shane: 17, 18 in two month**

**Jason: 19, 20 in four months**

**Nate: 15, 16 in two weeks**

**Mitchie: 15, 16 in three months**

**Caitlyn: Just turned 16**

**Ella: 16, 17 in five months**

**I do not own Camp Rock (I wish) or the Jonas Brothers (I wish even more)**

_When morning came Shane awoke earlier than usual, and got up quietly, as to not wake his girlfriend. Just as he was about to walk out to get some breakfast he stopped in his tracks. There in Jason's bed was not only Jason, but Ella as well._

Shane was mad. No, he was furious. Jason was the first one to have the purity ring, how could he have just thrown it away like that. He took a deep breath and decided not to jump to any conclusions, he carefully leaned over the couple, but snapped his head back immediately. He couldn't see a shirt on either of them. He walked out into the living room, and sat down, waiting for the others to wake up.

"Hey Shane...What's wrong?" Mitchie questioned coming out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Shane looked up at her and then back at his hands. Mitchie sat down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shane? What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Jason slept with Ella" he said putting his head in his hands. She gasped and shook her head determinedly.

"They wouldn't do that. Jason wouldn't break his promise" Mitchie rambled, until Shane grabbed her hand.

"It was their mistake, they'll have to deal with it" he said calmly, although she could tell he was beyond furious.

"It's just that these rings were so important to us, and our mom and dad" Shane explained quietly. Mitchie leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead, when her necklace fell from around her neck. Shane picked it up and gave Mitchie a questioning look.

"It's my purity ring, my mom gave it to me, just before we came on the road with you guys" Mitchie said with a blush. Shane smirked, putting it back around her neck.

" That will not be leaving your neck anytime soon" Shane said with a wink, Mitchie smiled and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her, before leaning his head against hers and falling back asleep.

Caitlyn awoke shortly after Shane left the bedroom. She turned to Nate to find him still in a deep sleep. She giggled softly, remembering the article she had read about him, saying he thought he was unattractive when he slept. (AN Nick did say that, he couldn't be unattractive if he tried ) His mouth was wide open, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. When she moved he groaned and hugged her tighter, letting out a snort-like sound. Caitlyn giggled and leaned down to kiss his forehead lightly. He smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to her.

"Nate?" Caitlyn whispered, as to not wake the others. He groaned again and hugged her even tighter, if possible. Caitlyn shook her head and laid back down next to him, falling back asleep.

Shane and Mitchie had shifted and were now laying on the couch, Shane against the back and Mitchie at the edge, wrapped tightly in her boyfriends arms. The tell-tale ring of Shane's cell phone interrupted their bliss.

"SHANE!" his manager screamed the second he picked up the phone.

"Is this how we're going to greet each other all the time? Where's the love?" Shane questioned in humor. Mitchie gave a slightly giggle, before laying kisses on his collar bone. Shane struggled to listen to his manager as she moved her kisses up to his neck.

"SHANE! Did you look at the paper this morning?!" Fred yelled.

"Umm... No I'm 17 I don't read the paper, unless there's comics" Shane said in a bored tone.

"Well I suggest you check out page one of the entertainment section...NOW!" he screamed once more.

"Okay, okay chill out" Shane said in a fake calming voice.

"Baby, can you pass me the paper?" he asked his girlfriend who had vacated the sofa and was now making coffee. She smiled and came over, paper and two coffee's on hand. He grinned at her and took the coffee and paper. He took a big sip of coffee before opening the paper.

"WHAT!?" Shane screamed spitting his coffee everywhere. Mitchie came over, worried, and gasped when she saw the headline.

_Connect 3: Connecting?_

_Shane Gray, and Nate Bleu, members of the popular group Connect 3, were spotted escorting two young ladies to their tour bus. When reporters asked if they were in-fact their girlfriends, the boys did not respond. We are looking for information on who these girls are, if you know anything contact us. Which leads us to wonder, are America's heart-throbs taken?_

Below the article was a blown-up picture that one of the reporters took. Shane and Nate had their arms around their girlfriends waist's protectively, with the girls faces buried in their boyfriends shirts. Mitchie put her hand on Shane's shoulder, causing him to turn to her. He immediately dropped his phone on the couch and engulfed her in a hug, after seeing her watery eyes.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" Mitchie cried, he rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay baby. It's what they do, it's not going to break us up" he soothed kissing her hair lightly.

"What's going on?" Shane and Mitchie's heads snapped up to find Nate and Caitlyn walking out of the bedroom, still wearing their pajama's, hand in hand. Shane threw the newspaper at them and sat back on the couch, grabbing his phone, and trying to calm his manager down. Caitlyn and Nate gasped, Nate wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This is what happens when you date rock stars" Nate explained nuzzling into her hair.

"Pop stars" Mitchie corrected without a thought, Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn turned to her and they all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked coming out of the bedroom, Ella close behind. Shane's face hardened.

"Have fun last night?" he questioned calmly. Jason nodded his head enthusiastically, Ella blushed.

"Didn't know she was staying over night, we have a pullout couch you know?" Shane said, his temper rising. Mitchie grabbed his hands, silencing him. Jason looked around at his friends faces and groaned.

"We didn't have sex. Geez and you call me an idiot" Jason muttered the last part. A collective sigh rippled through the room, before the teens remembered the real issue.

"The press got a picture of us with Caitlyn and Mitchie" Shane stated.

"They're offering money for information about them, so we have to keep low for a while. Fred wants to have a meeting. So girls, you can stay here or you can go shopping or whatever girls do. Just wear a disguise" Shane instructed. The girls looked at each other.

"I call first shower!" Mitchie yelled running to the bathroom.

"No way, you always get first shower, Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed running after her. The boys shook their heads and walked out of the bus, to the building they were parked in front of.

"How mad was Fred?" Nate asked meekly. They opened the door, and were met with a red faced Fred.

"That mad" Shane said, shrinking a bit under their managers intense glare.

"Do you not remember the number one rule of the road?" he screamed once they were in his office. Nate and Jason nodded their heads, but Shane glared at his manager.

"I know, I know no attachments, but do you think there would be a tour without Mitchie? She was the reason I'm not a complete jerk anymore." Shane yelled pounding his fist on Fred's desk.

"True, but now we have to deal with all this negative press" he muttered angrily. Shane stood up and marched out of the office and back to the bus without a word. Nate and Jason looked at each other once before joining him. Shane stomped back onto the bus and to the back bedroom, slamming the door. Nate and Jason shared a look and sat down in the living room, and turning on the TV.

The girls returned about two hours later, arms full of bags. They stopped when they saw the two boys sitting on the couch, stricken looks on their faces. Caitlyn immediately ran over to Nate.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Our manager was not happy with the pictures, and Shane kinda screamed at him and stormed out" Nate explained, Mitchie's eyes widened and she ran to the bedroom.

"Shane? Babe? Let me in" she asked knocking on the door. He opened it and she jumped into a hug with him. He hugged her back tightly, trying to forget all the drama.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up with this" he muttered into her shoulder.

"I wanted to be mixed up in this" she muttered back. Nate and Caitlyn watched the couple from the living room, she sighed happily at the couple.

"They are too cute" she said turning to her boyfriend. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, lacing them across her stomach.

"I don't know, we're pretty cute too" he joked, she giggled and turned to kiss him, when his phone went off. He groaned and picked it up. His eyes widened after a minute, and the phone slipped out of his hands.

"Nate? What's wrong?" Caitlyn questioned worried beyond belief.

"It was my mom, my dad died"

**Hehe, I'm evil ;) But you should all love me, cause I wrote this before babysitting for the next nine hours. Sorry if it's bit rushed. Leave a review! :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy guys this may be my last update for while I start school in less than a week :P I hope you like this, I've been kinda swamped with CRA and CRA2 please don't forget about them! And I have my first concert on Saturday: Metro Station, Simple Plan, Faber Drive, and Cute is what we aim for! Woo :D**

**Disclaimer: For the last flipping time, if I owned Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers, I wouldn't be writing on here, and I wouldn't be single ;)**

"_I don't know, we're pretty cute too" he joked, she giggled and turned to kiss him, when his phone went off. He groaned and picked it up. His eyes widened after a minute, and the phone slipped out of his hands._

"_Nate? What's wrong?" Caitlyn questioned worried beyond belief._

"_It was my mom, my dad died"_

"Nate? Sit down, breath" Caitlyn instructed, pulling him over to the couch, and lightly pushing him to sit. He sat frozen, not moving, or even blinking, Caitlyn sat down beside him softly.

"Nate, do you want to be alone?" she asked quietly, he looked up at her, his usually warm brown eyes were now filled with sadness and unshed tears.

"No" he whispered leaning his head onto her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her side tightly, as his tears began to fall.

"It's okay, let it all out" Caitlyn whispered softly. Nate began to sob helplessly into her shoulder, balling up his fists in her shirt.

"Why? Why him, he didn't deserve this. He was my hero" he cried, looking up at his girlfriend, she leaned down and pecked his cheek lightly.

"It's okay" Caitlyn whispered kissing the top of his curls affectionately.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn and Nate looked up to find Mitchie and Shane exiting the bedroom, worried looks across their faces. Nate looked at them for a moment before getting up and walking to the back bedroom without a word.

"Cait, what's wrong with Nate?" Mitchie questioned, her eyes darting back and forth between Caitlyn and the now closed bedroom door.

"His dad died" Caitlyn whispered, still not able to hit a higher decibel with her voice. She gasped and turned to Shane who's mouth was open in shock.

"Why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we be helping him?" Mitchie shrieked. Shane and I shook our heads.

"No, Nate needs to be alone when he's upset. When his Grandma died, he sat in his room for a week, only coming out to go to the bathroom, or to get food we had for him" Shane explained. Caitlyn nodded and walked over to the bedroom door, sitting down on the carpet beside it.

"Nate? Do you need anything?" Caitlyn asked softly.

"No, thank you" he mumbled, muffled by the sobs he was holding back. She sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door.

"I'm staying right here Nate, tell me if you need anything" Caitlyn said, she didn't hear a response, and sighed again. Nate stuck his head out the door moments later, startling Caitlyn.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked in a small voice. Caitlyn nodded and entered the room with Nate.

"Wow, Nate must really love Cait" Shane stated, Mitchie turned to him, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Whenever Nate goes into his 'hibernation mode' he doesn't let _anyone_ see him unless they run into his on bathroom trip. He has never invited someone into his room when he's like this" Shane explained. Mitchie gave a soft smile, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"They are so good for each other, Nate needed more fun, and Caitlyn needed a rock" Mitchie sighed softly, as Shane wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head lightly.

In the bedroom, Nate was now laying on Caitlyn's bed, facing the wall, as silent tears streaked down his face.

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked softly, he didn't turn or acknowledge her, so she moved up onto the bed with him. She laid behind him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He turned around and gave a faint smile.

"Thank you" he whispered kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he sighed, kissing her again. She smiled, and kissed him lightly.

"You'd be fine, but I would be a wreck without you" she said lightly. His eyes turned serious, and he looked her dead in the eye.

"I know it's too early to be saying this, but I think I'm in love with you" Nate whispered, Caitlyn's eyes bulged. Nate's eyes widened, and he started muttering stupid over and over.

"I shouldn't have said that, stupid, stupid Nate" he muttered hitting his forehead. She giggled lightly, making him stop.

"Well Nathan, it just turns out that I know I love you" she stated, he beamed and pulled her in for a kiss. His hands went to her hips, rubbing the patch of skin between her t-shirt and shorts lightly. She sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his curls. He moved his kisses down her neck, lightly kissing her pressure point, then biting it slightly. She moaned and grabbed his hair, pulling him back up to her lips.

"Hey" Caitlyn said softly, looking into his eyes as they parted. He smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Hi" he whispered, kissing her now exposed forehead.

"It will be okay, I love you no matter what" she soothed, kissing his cheek lightly. He gave her a somewhat forced smile.

"I know, but for now, it's good to know I have you here. I love you" he whispered softly kissing her once more.

"Ow! Shane!" The blissful couples heads snapped up to fins Shane and Mitchie sprawled out on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caitlyn demanded, not moving from under Nate. Shane stood up, pulling Mitchie with him.

"Well, you see, Mitchie made me do it!" Shane exclaimed running out the door.

"Coward! You'd better run, cause when I catch up with you..." Mitchie screamed chasing after her now doomed boyfriend.

"So, I guess we're the normal couple" Nate stated leaning down to plant a kiss on Caitlyn's cheek. She smiled the promptly pushed Nate off herself and sat up. He looked stunned for a moment before grinning and tackling her down, tickling her mercilessly.

"Nate! Stop!" Caitlyn shrieked, he smirked and shook his head.

"Not until you say, 'Nate you are the most handsome member of Connect 3, and I am not worthy of your awesomeness'" Nate stated grinning. She smiled and leaned up to his ear, when he had paused his attacks.

"Nate you are the sexiest member of Connect 3, and I'm not worthy of your awesomeness" she smirked and pushed him off again before jumping off the bed and heading for the kitchen. She stopped and ran back to the bed to join Nate, hiding her face in his chest.

"Naaate!" Caitlyn whined.

"What's wrong Caity?" he asked worried.

"I caught Shane and Mitchie in a, umm, compromising position" she explained blushing slightly. He grinned, forgetting about the horrible news for now.

"Let's show them how it's done" he whispered in her ear. She grinned and kissed him before pulling away and leaning her head on his chest.

"I'm too tired, I just want to sleep" she muttered, in a voice that made Nate worried. She sounded, dizzy?

"Cait? Are you okay?" he asked looking down at his girlfriend. She didn't respond.

"Caitlyn? Wake up!" he said shaking her. She didn't move.

"Shane! Mitchie!" he yelled, they came rushing in, shirts half off.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked looking around for a reason for Nate's panic.

"I don't know what's wrong with Cait! She's not waking up!"

**Okay guys, this was short and a little fillery, but I actually have a reason this time. My family is going through a crisis, and I just need a little time to work through it. No worries, I'll update CRA and CRA2 soon. Thanks in advance for your patience.**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! I know I left you hanging in the last chapter, but life has been kinda hard lately so, if updates are a little spaced then it's because I don't want my writing to suffer :) Thank you SO much for all the reviews, 31 for 1 chapter? You guys rock!**

**I only own my Camp Rock DVD and Jonas brother posters :P**

"Let's show them how it's done" he whispered in her ear. She grinned and kissed him before pulling away and leaning her head on his chest.

"_I'm too tired, I just want to sleep" she muttered, in a voice that made Nate worried. She sounded, dizzy?_

"_Cait? Are you okay?" he asked looking down at his girlfriend. She didn't respond._

"_Caitlyn? Wake up!" he said shaking her. She didn't move._

"_Shane! Mitchie!" he yelled, they came rushing in, shirts half off._

"_What's wrong?" Shane asked looking around for a reason for Nate's panic._

"_I don't know what's wrong with Cait! She's not waking up!"_

"Someone call an ambulance" Nate yelled, still shaking his girlfriend. No one moved.

"Now!" he exclaimed, picking Caitlyn up in his arms. She hung limply against him, her head falling against his neck. Within minutes then ambulance pulled up next top the bus, which was now parked on the side of the road. As Caitlyn was loaded in Nate followed, demanding that he was there with her. Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Ella would be following behind in the bus. As the ambulance sped down the highway, Nate's hand never left Caitlyn's for a moment.

"Where is she?" Mitchie asked as she ran into the hospital doors. Caitlyn had been wheeled off to be examined. Nate looked up from his hands, which were folded in his lap, to Mitchie. She and Shane were both out of breath, obviously had ran from the bus, which they had parked a block away.

"In with the doctor, they should know what's wrong with her in a couple of hours" Nate explained. Shane and Mitchie sat on the couch, Mitchie leaning against Shane for comfort, while Jason and Ella were seated on another couch, also leaning against each other. About two hours later a doctor emerged, making Nate jump up.

"How is she? Is she all right? What's wrong with her?" Nate asked in a rush. The doctor pulled Nate off to the side, as to not wake his now slumbering friends.

"Has Ms. Gellar been eating lately?" he questioned, Nate nodded, then stopped.

"I don't know, we had a big press scare, I think she has" Nate said. The doctor, looked at his clip board.

"It seems that Ms. Gellar hasn't eaten in days. Is she depressed at all?" he asked. Nate shook his head, she had been fine over the past couple of days, hadn't she?

"Can I see her?" Nate asked nervously. The doctor nodded and lead him to Caitlyn's room. As soon as the door was ope, Nate rushed in, hugging her tightly.

"Oh god baby, you scared me" he exclaimed kissing her forehead. She smiled lightly at him.

"I'm fine, but thank you for caring" she said. Nate pulled out of the hug, holding her at arms length.

"Why haven't you been eating?" he demanded softly. She looked down at her hands.

"Who says I haven't?" she asked quietly.

"The doctor, Caitlyn. Why haven't you been eating?" he repeated. She sighed fiddling with her hands.

"I was in the bathroom, at one of our rest stops, and I heard these girls talking. About how I was dating you, and they were saying that I was...fat. And that you deserved better" she finished quietly. Nate gaped at her, not believing the words falling from her lips. He grasped her face in his hands.

"Caitlyn, you are so gorgeous, you don't even know. I love you. Not some blond anorexic slut" Nate exclaimed, his voice raw with emotion. She gave him a watery smile and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Nate" he smiled softly, and got up on the bed with her, hugging her close to his body. She snuggled into his chest, sighing happily.

"When something is bothering you, come to me about it. I don't care if it's a zit, or.. female problems, just come to me, please?" he said kissing her temple.

"Caitlyn!" the couple looked up to find their friends in the doorway. Mitchie rushed over hugging her friend.

"Trying to get back at me, for scaring you?" she questioned in humor. Caitlyn gave a small giggle, and shrugged. Nate tightened his grip on her kissing her lightly on the cheek. Mitchie gave a small 'awe' then dragged Shane out to go get some food. Jason and Ella had wandered off, probably outside. After a few moments, a nurse came in baring food for Caitlyn. She looked at it nervously. Nate noticed this and sat up bringing her with him, she leaned her had against his chest. He smiled and brought a fry up to her mouth. She chewed it slowly, almost painfully.

"It's okay baby, I love you" he whispered, kissing her cheek once more. She smiled and ate the rest of her meal, suddenly really hungry. After she ate she cuddled against Nate, as her played with her hair lightly.

"Caitlyn Anne Gellar!" A woman screamed. Caitlyn and Nate's heads shot up, and Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"Mom?" She asked quietly, shocked. The woman in question stumbled in.

"What the hell did you do now?" she demanded, slurring her words. Caitlyn buried her face in Nate's chest, trying to block her out. Nate kissed her head lightly, stroking her hair before turning back to Caitlyn mother.

"This is a hospital, will you keep it down please?" Nate snapped.

"I'll talk as loud as I want. Caitlyn get your lazy ass up right now! I'm sending you back to boarding school" she demanded advancing towards her daughter.

"No, I'm staying, here. You didn't notice I wasn't there before, how come now?" she asked hugging Nate tightly.

"The doctors called me, saying something about you being here, and of course they made me come. Who is this?" she demanded pointing to Nate.

"This is my boyfriend" Caitlyn whispered, clinging to Nate.

"Oh yea, I saw him on the TV, why would he want to date you? You're such a little slut" she exclaimed drunkenly. Tears began to fall down Caitlyn's face as she clung to Nate. He kissed her head, before getting up.

"Okay, you have to leave. Right now" Nate demanded, facing her mother. She scoffed.

"I'm her mother, I can stay as long as I want"she slurred. Nate picked up his cell phone, opening it, but not dialing.

"If you don't leave in 2 minutes, I'm calling the police" he stated, she scoffed and walked out of the room.

"This isn't over, darling" she yelled as she exited the room. Nate rushed over gathering the now sobbing Caitlyn in his arms.

"Shh, I'm right here. Nothings going to happen to you, I love you" Nate soothed, kissing her hair lightly. Caitlyn's sobs quieted down, as she fell into a deep sleep. Nate sighed, exiting the room.

"Where's Cait?" Mitchie asked, as her and Shane returned from lunch.

"Her mom dropped by, it was bad, so she's sleeping. I'm gonna go and ask if we can take her back to the bus" Nate explained heading over to the front desk. After getting the green light from the doctor, Nate picked his girlfriend up and carried her back to the bus. As he set her on her bed, she awoke, smiling at him.

"I love you" She said smiling. He beamed leaning over to kiss her, she pulled him on top of herself. He grinned into the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, exploring the familiar territory. The made out for a few minutes before, once again they were interrupted.

"Guys, I know that Caitlyn was in the hospital and all, but seriously." Shane exclaimed walking into the bedroom. Shane walked over to the couple and picked up Nate's hand, pointing to the purity ring.

"Don't forget about that buddy" Shane stated exiting the bedroom. Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other, the burst out laughing.

"Sometimes I hate him" Nate said smiling as he nuzzled her neck softly. Sh squealed and giggled as he placed several open mouth kisses on her neck.

"Nate!" they parted groaning, and walked out to the living room.

"What?" Nate asked annoyed, Caitlyn grasped his hands, interlacing their fingers tightly.

"The press got some pictures, last night, I guess they snuck back stage or something. The label's really mad, their threatening to drop our record deal"

**Okay short, but I have home work I was putting off, but now really has to be done. I'm hoping to update CRA 1 and 2 this week. Keep up with the amazing reviews!**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy guys, I know I'm horrible about updating but at this point I'm balancing,: 3 days a week of drama rehearsal, work, homework, babysitting, guitar club/practice, my friends, and my new boyfriend. I'm trying my hardest to update every two weeks, but please cut me a little slack, and don't abandon this story :) Enough of my rambling:)**

**I do not, and will never own Camp Rock/Jonas brothers, I only own the movie that me and my best friend are making :P**

_Shane walked over to the couple and picked up Nate's hand, pointing to the purity ring._

"_Don't forget about that buddy" Shane stated exiting the bedroom. Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other, the burst out laughing._

"_Sometimes I hate him" Nate said smiling as he nuzzled her neck softly. Sh squealed and giggled as he placed several open mouth kisses on her neck._

"_Nate!" they parted groaning, and walked out to the living room._

"_What?" Nate asked annoyed, Caitlyn grasped his hands, interlacing their fingers tightly._

"_The press got some pictures, last night, I guess they snuck back stage or something. The label's really mad, their threatening to drop our record deal"_

"What?! What pictures did they get?" Nate demanded. Shane looked down, avoiding eye contact, then proceeded to hand Nate a set of three pictures. The first was of Jason and Elle exiting backstage, holding hands, beams across each of their faces. The second featured Shane and Mitchie cuddling on one of the backstage couches, his arms around her stomach, and hers grasping his tightly, their lips fused together. And the third, was of Nate and Caitlyn, kissing heatedly against a wall, his hands up her shirt.

"What the hell?! Who was backstage that took these?" Nate demanded, frustrated beyond belief. Caitlyn grasped his hand in hers, giving him a small squeeze. He looked at her, his face softening slightly, before he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Love you" he whispered, before he turned face Shane. Caitlyn whispered it back, then went to find Mitchie.

"What are we going to do? We can't just stop making music, why are these pictures such a big deal?" Nate wondered out loud. Shane coughed uncomfortably.

"The label is blaming it on the girls, they're saying that their corrupting our image" Shane explained sadly. Nate's head snapped up.

"You mean..." Nate trailed off, leaving Shane to nod his head sadly.

"They want us to either break up with them, or we lose the label" Shane stated

"But if we tell them about this, they'll make us give them up for our careers, I can't live without her Shane, she's the love of my life!" Nate exclaimed going into hysterics.

"Nate calm down! I'm not, I repeat not going to break up with Mitchie, we'll just have to figure this out" he explained, walking to the back room where the girls were talking. He grabbed Mitchie's hand lightly and dragged her out to talk, leaving Nate and Caitlyn to talk in the back bedroom.

"Caitlyn. The label is threatening to drop us... because of you and Mitchie" Nate whispered brokenly, she gasped.

"I have to chose between you and my career. But to me there is no choice" Nate stated. Caitlyn's eyes began to tear up.

"I'll just go get my stuff and catch the next plane back to California, I think I can still enroll at school..." Caitlyn said, turning to her bed. Nate did a double take, and took two steps over to her, and pushed her down on the bed, kissing her passionately. She grasped the back of his neck tightly, bringing him on top of herself. His tongue worked it's way into her mouth as they dueled for control. He pulled away for a second looking her straight in the eyes.

"I choose you" he stated. She beamed up at him and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Shane! I'm not letting you give up your career for me. I'm not that important!" Mitchie screamed as her and Shane fought about the issue at hand.

"Mitchie, I fricking love you, the label can go and fire me for all I care. I can't not have you in my life. You're my everything!" Shane exclaimed, kissing her harshly while pushing her against the wall. Her hands played with the messy hair on the back of his neck, while his hands slid up the skirt she had put on before the concert. He pulled away momentarily.

"You know that I can't control myself when you're in this outfit baby" Shane whined. Mitchie gave a small smirk, looking down at her choice of clothing. She was wearing a pink school girl skirt- which admittedly was quite short- knee-high socks, and a black v-neck t-shirt.

"Sorry baby, so what are we going to do?" she questioned. He groaned and left a few soft kisses along her neck.

"I'm going with Nate and Jason to talk to them. If worse comes to worse we'll find a new label, it won't be hard. Don't worry" Shane explained kissing her temple lightly. She looked up at him, doubt in her eyes.

"I've got to go" she mumbled before detaching from Shane and walking to the back of the bus.

"Mitchie?" Shane questioned as she walked away, her head hung. He sighed and collapsed onto the couch, falling into a light sleep.

"Hi, I would like a one way ticket to Colorado please" Mitchie requested, as the woman took her money.

"Have a safe flight" she recited, with the-all-too-perky voice. Mitchie sighed taking her ticket and walking towards the boarding area.

"Hey have you seen Mitchie?" Shane asked as he walked into the back bedroom, where Caitlyn and Nate were sitting silently on the bed. Caitlyn looked up at Nate, a sad look in her eyes.

"She went to the airport, she's going home Shane" Caitlyn whispered sadly to the soon-to-be heart broken pop star.

"What!?! And you just let her leave?" Shane demanded angrily. Nate looked down at his and Caitlyn's intertwined fingers and sighed.

"She thought it was her fault about the record deal thing, and said she was just going to take herself out of the picture. She left you this." Nate explained, handing Shane a piece of paper.

_Shane,_

_I know you won't be happy about my choice, but I need to do this for your career. Please forgive me for not saying good bye in person, I don't think I could handle it. I will always love you, remember that._

_Love forever and always,_

_XOXOXOX_

_Mitchie_

There was no choice here. Shane was going to get her back no matter what. He was going to Colorado.

**UGG! I don't think its my best work, but I started it last week and got too busy to finish it :( I'm going to update again with a less crappy chapter soon, but my friend is moving in tonight and my boyfriend will be here in 5 minutes, so I thought I would give you an update. I will be back with more updates soon :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**


	15. Chapter 15

**So...Umm Hi. Long time no see huh? *Dodges tomatoes* I actually do have an excuse, not a good enough one for abandoning you after being so supportive but an excuse. I was kicked out of my house at 16 and have been living on my own since then. My mental state wasn't up to par until recently and I just got back into anlot of my old activities. My boyfriend who had broken up with me and I recociled. Were still together. I can't explain how sorry I am for not updating. I love you guys so much. Plase give me another chance?**

**Disclaimed: If i owned the Jonas Brothers...The things i would do =D**

_"Hi, I would like a one way ticket to Colorado please" Mitchie requested, as the woman took her money._

_"Have a safe flight" she recited, with the-all-too-perky voice. Mitchie sighed taking her ticket and walking towards the boarding area._

_"Hey have you seen Mitchie?" Shane asked as he walked into the back bedroom, where Caitlyn and Nate were sitting silently on the bed. Caitlyn looked up at Nate, a sad look in her eyes._

_"She went to the airport, she's going home Shane" Caitlyn whispered sadly to the soon-to-be heart broken pop star._

_"What! And you just let her leave?" Shane demanded angrily. Nate looked down at his and Caitlyn's intertwined fingers and sighed._

_"She thought it was her fault about the record deal thing, and said she was just going to take herself out of the picture. She left you this." Nate explained, handing Shane a piece of paper._

_Shane,_

_I know you won't be happy about my choice, but I need to do this for your career. Please forgive me for not saying good bye in person, I don't think I could handle it. I will always love you, remember that._

_Love forever and always,_

_XOXOXOX_

_Mitchie_

_There was no choice here. Shane was going to get her back no matter what. He was going to Colorado._

Shane fidgeted uncomfortably as the woman beside him yet again stared unabashedly at him.

"You are so amazing I have fifty seven poster of you in my room" she sighed heavily and gave him a look that made him cringe internally. He loved his fans, he really did but this was just scary. He smiled politely and signed her picture she was holding of himself. On closer inspection it proved to be a still of him in a recent movie he did where he was shirtless. She turned in her chair to her friend behind her and chatted excitedly and he took this opportunity to pretend to fall asleep.

He picked up his iPod and turned it up as loud as it would go, it hurt his ears but it distracted him momentarily . He looked out the window and sighed he was still two hours away from Colorado. Where Mitchie was. Where his reason for living was. He didn`t realize until she was gone how much he truly loved her.

His label was very important. They had built his career up, made him the star he was today. But if they couldn't handel some bad publicity for the sake of his happiness, and at this point sanity. He would find another label... Or make his own.

Mitchie's cab pulled up to her childhood home and despite her crumbling heart she smiled and walked up the steps. It was mid afternoon and both of her parents cars were gone. She simply lifted the potted fern at the door and used thr spare key. her eyes widened when she entered her room. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had lived in here, when it had only been a few weeks. He posters of Connect Three made her smile a little before she finall crumbled. She fell to the ground in a heap hugging her arms around herself and she began to cry. Cry for her breaking heart. Cry for breaking his heart. Her perfect Shane's heart. But it would be for the best she told herself. It had to be.

Connie Torres walked into her kitchen after going out for some grocceries and noticed soemthing different. She walked into the living room to find shoes sitting by the door that were not there when she left. Taking a deep breath she picked up the closest object which happened to be Mitchie's childhood guitar toy and began up the stairs. She heard strange noises in Mitchie's room, she paused before slamming open the door and swinging blindly.

"Mom!"

Connie stopped her attack and looked down at her intruder. He daughter sat before her, her hair a mess, her make up running down her face, and her normally happy face was red and puffy form crying not even a hint of a smile on her features. Connie sat beside her daughter hugging her close and whispering calming words until Mitchie's sobs subsided.

"What happened sweetie?" Connie asked rubbing Mitchie's back soothingly.

"The press got some pictures of Shane and I, and the label is threatening to drop them is they stay with Caitlyn and I" MItchie explained her voice crumbling to cries again.

"What kind of pictures?"Connie questioned, baffled. Mitchie blushed for a moment.

"Shane and I kissing, and Caitlyn and Nate kissing, but they made it look like more than it was" Mitchie explained, quickly reddening.

"Was there more...?" Connie asked after a moments pause. Mitchie's head shot up.

"No!" Was her automatic response. But after a Connies sigh of reliefe, she reconsidered her wording.

"But I wish there was. I love him mom" She whispered looking down at her hands. On the back of her left hand was "I heart Shane he's so hot" which said popstar had drawn on her the previous day with a permanant marker. Connie noticed the drawing and smiled sadly.

"Why are you here Mitchie?" Connie asked hesitantly.

"I couldn't be the reason fro his career to end. So I left" Mitchie explained.

"Oh honey..." Connie started but was interupted by Mitchie.

"Can I be alone for a little while?" she asked getting up and moving to her bed. Connie nodded and left the room.

Shane ran through the airport, not having brought any luggage he didn't have to go through baggage claim.

"OHHMMYYGGOODD IT'S SHANE FLIPPING GRAY!" Shane's head snapped up and he turned the opposite direction and ran. Of course being the genious he was, grabbing a disguise never crossed his mind. He ran until he got outside and hailed a cab. He dove in head first landing in an odd position.

"Drive! Drive! 156 Blooming Ave" he instructed sitting himself up. The cab ride felt like hours when really it was just twenty minutes. He handed the driver a few twenties not bothering to count. He ran up to the house and rang the door bell. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The door opened but it was not Mitchie on the other side.

"Shane what are you doing here?" Connie asked putting a hand to her head, a headache starting to form. He started pacing and running his hands through his hair messing it up terribly.

"I love your daughter and I can't live without her" he stated. She smiled slightly and motioned for him to go upstairs.

"I'm just gonna go out for a bit. Talk for as long as you need" she said, shutting the door behind her. Shane took a deep breath and walked up the stairs stopping at Mitchie's door. He opened thhe door quietly and nearly fellto his knees at the sight in front of him.

His Mitchie. His beautiful, intelligent, perfect Mitchie was sobbing on her bed, clutching her pillow as if it could save her from drowning in her tears.

"I don't want to talk mom" she said tiredly, turning over. She saw who it was and her eyes widened.

"Umm...Hi" Shane said lamely, waving his hand.

"Shane..." She sighed, not knowing what to say. He took her pause to his advantage and fell to his knees in front of her. He grasped her hands in his own.

"Mitchie, angel. You can't just leave me a letter and leave like that. I fell apart when I found out you left. I can't live without you Mitchie. I knwo this sounds corny and mushy and lame. But I love you. More than you can imagine. You're the song I've been singing, the voice inside of me, I found you. You're my Mitchie. My angel" Shane proclaimed planting kissed on her hands. silent tears streamed down her face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white box. Mitchie's eyes widened to saucers. He opened the box and inside lay a beautiful silver ring with three small diamonds imbedded in it and I love you inscribed on it.

"Mitchie..."

**Missed my cliffies? No? Oh... well oops! I'll update soon. I love you guys if you're still reading. And I love you if you read my story when I started and gave up because you're the reason I kept going.**

**XxXDrama QueenXxX**


	16. Chapter 16

**So... another year and a half hiatus... I assume not many fans are left for this story and for that I am so sorry. I just started University, and before that I was working full time and finishing high school. I know it's no excuse after the amazing support I received from all of you, but I am going to try writing again. After my fiance left me I felt like I had no inspiration to write love stories anymore. But, now, well we'll see! **

**I do not own the Jonas Brothers... yet.**

_"I don't want to talk mom" she said tiredly, turning over. She saw who it was and her eyes widened._

_"Umm...Hi" Shane said lamely, waving his hand._

_"Shane..." She sighed, not knowing what to say. He took her pause to his advantage and fell to his knees in front of her. He grasped her hands in his own._

_"Mitchie, angel. You can't just leave me a letter and leave like that. I fell apart when I found out you left. I can't live without you Mitchie. I know this sounds corny and mushy and lame. But I love you. More than you can imagine. You're the song I've been singing, the voice inside of me, I found you. You're my Mitchie. My angel" Shane proclaimed planting kissed on her hands. silent tears streamed down her face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white box. Mitchie's eyes widened to saucers. He opened the box and inside lay a beautiful silver ring with three small diamonds imbedded in it and I love you inscribed on it._

_"Mitchie..."_

Mitchie froze. She was still in high school, she wasn't even eighteen yet. She still lived with her parents, she was still a teenager. Shane was still on his knees with the ring box open in his hand, an expectant, hopeful look on his face.

"Shane. I love you but this is too much. I'm too young to be getting married..." Mitchie began, stuttering profusely as she tried to explain her jumbled thought process.

"Mitchie, it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I love you, with all of my heart, I always will. We are too young to get married, I know that, but this symbolizes that one day I am going to ask you to marry me. Will you accept this ring, as a symbol of our love? Will you wear it to show the world that we will not be broken apart?" Shane asked, placing his hand on her shaking knee. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at the love shining in his eyes. She sank down to the floor with him, and grabbed his hands.

"Yes, I will." She replied simply, as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Shane beamed, sliding the ring onto her finger before pulling her close and kissing her with all the passion he could express. She tangled her hand in his hair, messing it up as she did so.

"Watch the hair!" He exclaimed pulling away from the kiss. She smiled and ruffled it purposely smirking.

"But what about the press? How are we going to keep the band with your label?" Mitchie began rambling. Shane smiled and leaned in to silence her with a kiss.

"I don't know, I just know that I love you and we will figure it out. Somehow." Mitchie beamed leaning in to kiss him, thinking of the future ahead of them, the tears, smiles and laughter that was sure to follow. Their love, she thought, was a lot like a storm, it was rough in the beginning, with breaks of sunshine, and overcast days, streaks of lightening and thunder, but in the end the storm ended leaving them with a beautiful view and promises of beautiful days to come.

**I know this was short, but I just wanted to wrap up this story. I felt so horrible leaving it unfinished. I may come back and write more one day but for now this story it finished. Thank you for the support throughout this story.**

**All my love!**

**XxXDrama QueenXxX**


End file.
